El País de las Manzanas
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: Seguramente sabes lo que le hicieron a Yuriy en la abadía, pero, ¿Sabes lo que le hicieron a Bryan? Adéntrate a conocer la historia del chico que logró alcanzar la verdadera libertad en una narración escalofriante con temas de gore, canibalismo, romance y humor. Yaoi. Kai x Yuriy, Bryan x Yuriy y otras sorpresas.
1. El extraño de ojos miel

Bienvenido(a) a mi más reciente fanfic, esta vez vuelvo a mezclar mis 2 géneros favoritos: el romance y el gore.

**Parejas: **Kai x Yuriy, menciones de Bryan x Yuriy y una que otra sorpresa.

**Advertencias: **Si has leído alguna de mis historias sabrás qué esperar, pero no está de más prevenir que a continuación te encontrarás con una historia llena de escenas románticas, escalofriantes, eróticas y de humor, como ya es costumbre. A diferencia de Gulag y de A los 18, en este fanfic sólo habrá advertencias generales para no dar pistas sobre el contenido de cada capítulo.

**Actualización: **Cada lunes

**Ojo: **Durante los diferentes capítulos del fic habrá uno que otro cameo (referencias a otros fics) de Beyblade: Deseos Prohibidos, Gossip Blade, Gulag, Notas de Esperanza, Woodkid: El monstruo dentro de mí, A los 18, Lobo de Luna y Dos por uno son… ¿Tres? Si logras identificarlos no olvides mencionármelos en caso de que me dejes un review.

¡Espero que disfrutes de la lectura!

**El País de las Manzanas**

**Capítulo 1: El extraño de ojos miel**

La nostalgia es uno de los sentimientos más difíciles de explicar.

¿Qué palabras usarías para hacer que alguien entienda lo mucho que extrañas la vida que tenías antes?

Podrías decir que la nostalgia es percibir el olor de las húmedas paredes de piedra del que solía ser tu hogar. O el frío que sentías en los pies cuando despertabas a media noche y veías que la pequeña cobija no cubría todo tu cuerpo porque habías cambiado de posición. Quizás el vuelco en tu corazón y las mariposas en el estómago cuando los ojos azules de la persona que amas se cerraban justo antes de besarte.

Definitivamente, nadie sabría nunca lo que fue vivir en la abadía por seis años.  
Algunos podrían pensar que fue como vivir en el infierno, y que al ser liberados, era como renacer y ahora todos esos chicos que Boris entrenó podían disfrutar del mundo que les fue prohibido hace tanto tiempo ya.

Pero, al menos en tu caso, no es así.

Había algo en la rutina que te daba seguridad. Sabías que ibas a comer y a dormir a determinadas horas. Quizás el cuarto y tu cama eran frías y duras, pero al menos tenías la certeza que te pertenecía y siempre podías llegar a descansar después de un largo día de entrenamiento. O de castigo.

Honestamente, los rumores que se contaban de la abadía eran exagerados.  
Sí había tortura, sí había maltrato y por supuesto, muerte. Pero jamás hubo abuso sexual y aquellos doctores que se atrevieron a lastimarte recibieron el castigo que se merecían. Tú mismo les asesinaste.

**El País de las Manzanas**

El avión en el que Bryan había llegado a Glasgow fue el último que aterrizó de la tarde, puesto que había comenzado a nevar, y ahora se había convertido en una tormenta que había ocasionado que todos los aeropuertos cerraran sus pistas hasta que el clima mejorara.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se posó sobre los labios de Bryan mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de esa ciudad a la que había llegado hacía apenas unas horas.

La gente que pasaba a su lado comentaba la poca ropa que portaba el chico a pesar de las condiciones climáticas, y que, o buscaba enfermarse, o simplemente no sentía frio.

No era ninguna de las dos.

Simplemente, la humedad que se colaba en su ropa y se pegaba a su piel le recordaba a su pasado. Además, esa ciudad jamás sería tan fría como la capital rusa donde se crio. Tenía frío, y tampoco quería enfermarse, además de que parecía que la nieve iba a caer por siempre, por lo que alzó su vista buscando algún refugio y divisó un típico pub escocés en el que fijó su ruta.

Tan pronto entró al lugar, notó que varias miradas se posaron sobre él.

Lo que la gente veía era un chico de quizá 24 o 25 años, alto, de piel blanca y rostro pálido, brillantes ojos verdes como esmeraldas y cabello lavanda, en un corte un poco largo para varón, pero que acentuaba sus facciones y permitía la visibilidad a sus orejas. En una de ellas tenía un arete del mismo verde que sus ojos. Sus labios estaban partidos por el frío.

El pelilavanda se sintió incómodo al ver tantos ojos sobre él, así que clavó su vista en la pared mientras se quitaba la chamarra, los guantes y la bufanda y los colgaba en el perchero que tenía dicho fin, junto con los abrigos del resto de los clientes.

Buscó una mesa desocupada, pero todas estaban llenas, por lo que caminó rápidamente a la barra y se refugió de las miradas dándoles la espalda mientras pedía el vodka más barato en un perfecto inglés.

No buscaba compañía, así que bebió de su vaso tranquilamente, esperando que el licor pudiera quitarle el frío, la tristeza y la soledad.

Nuevamente se encontró pensando en Yuriy.

Ojalá el vodka tuviera el mismo efecto que le producía el ojiazul cuando solían estar juntos. La mano del pelirrojo en la suya era suficiente para resistir al frio. Sus labios eran más deliciosos que cualquier sabor creado por la naturaleza o la humanidad, y un solo susurro de su capitán con las palabras adecuadas, le proporcionaban la fuerza adecuada para no rendirse en el país más hostil del mundo.

Pero sus días en Rusia ya habían terminado. No tenía caso volver, puesto que Yuriy ya no vivía ahí.

Dio el último trago y abrió los ojos para buscar al bar tender, pero el señor no estaba en la barra. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró separando a dos escoceses de más de dos metros que habían comenzado a pelearse debido a su nivel de embriaguez.

Soltó un suspiro y colocó sus brazos sobre la madera, recargando su mentón en sus manos. Estaba exhausto. Tomaría otro vaso más y después pediría un taxi que lo llevara a algún hospital donde se declararía enfermo. Al menos así tendría dónde pasar la noche mientras se las ingeniaba qué hacer con su vida en un país donde no tenía permiso de vivir.

Algo hizo que girara a la izquierda y se topó con unos ojos miel que se le hicieron conocidos de algún lado, más el joven estaba escondido en las sombras de su sombrero y no pudo ver bien su rostro. Le mantuvo la mirada, intentando descifrar quién era ese muchacho, cuando…

-¿Quieres más?

Miró hacia el frente y se encontró al bar tender a punto de vaciar más vodka en su vaso.

Bryan se limitó a asentir y volvió su vista a los ojos miel, los cuales no se apartaban de él.

-Disculpa – habló el pelilavanda - ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – y señaló con la cabeza al muchacho

-Es extranjero, como tú. Tiene un acento que no logro definir. Llegó hace un buen rato. Jamás lo había visto por aquí.

Bryan asintió como agradecimiento y el bar tender se alejó para atender a los demás clientes.

_Que descortés –_pensó- _mirarme de esa manera, ese estúpido merece que…_

_**CRACK**_

Bryan colocó el vaso en la barra y se llevó las manos a la boca, retirando con cuidado los cristales que se habían quedado dentro.

Los clientes a ambos lados lo vieron sacar los pedazos de cristal y le avisaron al bar tender, quien se acercó rápidamente y tomó el recipiente, examinándolo.

-Mis disculpas – el hombre observó el vidrio a contra luz – quizás ya estaba tronado, o se destempló por el clima, quien sabe. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te cortaste?

-No – respondió Bryan y le entregó los cristales – estoy bien

-Qué raro, jamás había pasado esto – el señor vació el vodka en la tarja y tiró el vaso roto y los cristales en el bote de basura – déjeme compensarlo, le daré el mejor vodka que tenemos. Su anterior bebida y esta corren por cuenta de la casa

-Gracias

El bar tender se alejó para conseguir la botella y Bryan suspiró aliviado. De cualquier forma, no había considerado pagar sus bebidas. ¿Con que dinero si estaba más quebrado que ese vaso?

Al recibir la cortesía, logró probar la diferencia en la calidad del vodka. El nuevo sabía delicioso, tenía un toque de alguna fruta que Bryan no conocía, y se dedicó a disfrutarlo, con cuidado de no morder el vidrio esta vez.

Cerró sus ojos mientras el líquido bajaba por su garganta, y no se detuvo hasta que lo terminó. Sonrió ante el sabor que permaneció en su boca y después giró hacia la izquierda para buscar al extranjero. Pero ya no estaba ahí. Observó el lugar vacío por unos segundos, preguntándose quién había sido ese muchacho.

Dio las gracias una última vez y se levantó. Llegó hasta la puerta y se colocó su ropa. Acarició el blade que estaba dentro de su pantalón antes de salir sólo para asegurarse que estaba ahí y salió al gélido aire que le congeló los huesos en pocos segundos.

Exhaló y pudo ver el vapor saliendo de su boca. Frunció los labios y caminó hasta un taxi que estaba aparcando fuera del pub y preguntó si estaba libre. Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, abordó el vehículo y pidió que lo llevaran al aeropuerto. Sabía que había un hospital en el camino.

El ruso observaba el taxímetro expectante, ya casi alcanzaba las diez libras esterlinas, dinero que por supuesto no llevaba consigo.

Se acercó discretamente lo más que pudo a la puerta y colocó su mano en la manija. Observó a sus alrededores y se alegró al ver que, gracias a la tormenta de nieve, no había nadie. Cuando el taxi iba a una velocidad constante y supuso que no habría semáforos, abrió la puerta y se aventó al piso, con una agilidad impresionante.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y después de verificar que no se había roto ningún hueso, comenzó a correr en dirección al hospital que hace unos momentos habían pasado. Volteó y notó que el taxi se detuvo y el chofer gritaba cosas que no aplicaban con él, puesto que Bryan no tenía madre.

Afortunadamente, el hombre no lo persiguió, y Bryan agradeció a su entrenamiento en la abadía que pudo realizar tal salto sin lastimarse y después correr tan rápido que llegó al hospital en pocos minutos antes de congelarse.

Definitivamente, ese país era del primer mundo. Cuando la recepcionista cayó en cuenta de que Bryan era extranjero, no dudó en conseguirle un doctor para revisar su fingido "terrible dolor de estómago" y una vez que le asignaron medicamentos a un mal inexistente, le proporcionaron un cuarto donde pasar la noche.

El ruso fue conectado a suero para asegurarse de que no se deshidratara y lo dejaron solo en su habitación.

Bryan observó el cuarto. Era blanco y amplio. La cama era clásica de hospital, de un tamaño de casi el doble de las de la abadía, había televisión, una cama para visitas y una puerta que seguramente daba al baño. Se levantó de la cama y revisó, efectivamente, era un baño, con regadera, taza y lavabo. En el closet de afuera había un cambio de ropa blanca y una bata, así como un pijama, artículos de aseo personal y dos pares de pantuflas.

Se desvistió con cuidado de no desconectar el suero, pero era imposible pasar la manga de la camisa. En ese momento, una enfermera ingresó al cuarto y lo ayudó. El ruso sintió algo de pena al mostrarse desnudo frente a ella, pero la joven parecía tan acostumbrada a su trabajo que se portó muy profesional, y el ruso se sintió en confianza.

-¿Necesita ayuda para ducharse? – preguntó la mujer

-No, gracias, pero quisiera saber dónde puedo lavar mi ropa

La enfermera extendió los brazos.

-Démela. Yo me encargo. Mañana por la mañana estará lista.

Bryan asintió. Sacó el blade de su pantalón y la joven se llevó las cosas.

-Regreso al rato para tomar sus datos – se despidió y Bryan se quedó solo una vez más.

Guardó el blade en el cajón que estaba junto a la cama de visitas y entró al baño. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se colocó debajo del chorro de agua caliente.

Tenía tanto tiempo sin sentir algo tan rico que permaneció ahí por casi cinco minutos, sin moverse, antes de comenzar a lavarse el cabello y el cuerpo.

Una vez terminó con esto, permaneció un rato más bajo el agua, y finalmente salió, cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla. Tomó la ropa blanca del closet y se vistió. Se aseguró de que el blade continuara en el cajón y después se acostó en la cama. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero antes de que la primera lágrima saliera, ya se había quedado dormido.

Un par de horas más tarde, la enfermera regresó y tomó sus datos al mismo tiempo que le dio de cenar la típica comida de hospital: caldo de pollo con verduras, gelatina de limón, ensalada de frutas y jugo natural de manzana. Todo sabía delicioso. Cuando la muchacha le pidió sus datos, Bryan dio su nombre real y no le sorprendió que la joven no lo reconociera. Quizás él era famoso en Rusia, pero en esa parte de Europa tenían sus propios campeones de Beyblade.

La enfermera le explicó a Bryan que en Escocia era ley atender a extranjeros que estuvieran de visita sin costo alguno para ellos, pero que se notificaba a las embajadas, y que eran éstas quienes se encargaban de cobrar el dinero una vez que los pacientes regresaban a su país.

Bryan le agradeció sus atenciones y después volvió a dormir, sabiendo que a primera hora debía salir huyendo del lugar. Si la embajada rusa lo encontraba ahí, se darían cuenta de que había salido del país con papeles falsos y lo deportarían de vuelta a Moscú.

A pesar de estar intranquilo por su situación, logró pasar una de las noches más cómodas de su vida, calientito, en una cama grande y cómoda, en silencio.

Tan pronto salió el sol a la mañana siguiente, el joven ruso tomó su ropa, la cual habían colocado en la mesita mientras él dormía. Se dejó la blanca para guardar más calor y encima se vistió con la recién lavada, la cual olía a limpio por primera vez en su vida.

Se quitó el suero sin lastimarse, puesto que ya tenía algo de práctica, tomó los objetos de limpieza personal así como las pantuflas y la bata, las echó en una bolsa de tintorería que había en el closet, se guardó el blade en el pantalón y salió como si nada del hospital. Esa gente estaba tan acostumbrada al orden y a seguir las reglas, que no se esperaban que alguien huyera de un hospital, por lo que nadie sospechó de él.

Bryan se encontró una vez más caminando sin rumbo por las calles de Glasgow y, por azares del destino, se topó nuevamente con el pub que había sido su refugio el día anterior. Lo pensó dos veces, pero se decidió a entrar. Quizás le regalarían otra bebida. Ja. Si hubiera sido en Rusia dónde hubiera roto el vaso, se lo habrían cobrado a golpes.

Repitió el proceso de quitarse sus prendas abrigadoras y colocarlas en el perchero. Se dirigió nuevamente a la barra y pidió el mismo vodka barato.

-Nuevamente por aquí – lo saludó el señor - ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

-Bien – sonrió – gracias

Recibió la bebida y le dio un pequeño trago.

El bar tender lo dejó solo y Bryan giró a su izquierda. Se sorprendió al ver que el chico de ojos miel estaba ahí nuevamente, y lo observaba con la misma intriga del día anterior.

Iba a levantarse y acercarse a él cuando unas manos lo tomaron de los hombros con el afán de tirarlo al piso. Sin embargo, Bryan era experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y resistió el ataque. Se puso de pie en un santiamén y encaró a aquel que se había atrevido a tocarlo. Se sacó de onda al ver al taxista del día anterior. No se esperaba volverlo a ver en su vida.

-Ladrón – lo acusó el hombre - ¡Págame lo que me debes, maldito!

Bryan se colocó en posición defensiva. No tenía dinero, la única opción de salir de esa situación era noquear al taxista, pero quizás llamarían a la policía.

Iba a soltarle un puñetazo cuando dos hombres lo tomaron por los brazos. Un deja-vu se apoderó de su mente y una descarga de adrenalina le dio la fuerza suficiente para soltarse, e iba a continuar su ataque cuando los hombres lo sujetaron nuevamente y el taxista le propino un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire.

Bryan vio venir un segundo golpe cuando…

-Alto

Los cuatro voltearon a ver al misterioso muchacho de ojos miel que ahora se acercaba al taxista.

-¿Cuánto te debe este hombre? – preguntó el joven y el taxista le mostró los dientes

-Diez libras – respondió - ¡Brincó de mi taxi mientras iba manejando para no pagar! Sabía que lo encontraría aquí…

-Toma -Bryan vio al extranjero entregarle un billete de cincuenta libras como si fuera una servilleta -Espero que su deuda quede saldada con esto

El taxista aceptó el billete y sin decir nada, salió del lugar junto con sus amigos, los hombres que habían sujetado a Bryan.

El ruso encaró al extranjero y rápidamente le quitó su sombrero, revelando su identidad.

Se sorprendió al reconocer al chico, pero antes de poder decir algo, la gente se levantó de sus lugares y se acercaron al muchacho.

_**¡Robert! ¡Un autógrafo! ¡Es el campeón alemán! ¡Robert Jürgens!**_

El chico le arrebató su sombrero y se lo colocó, sacó otro billete de cincuenta libras y lo colocó en la barra, luego encaró a Bryan.

-El bar tender llamó a la policía – caminó hacia la salida y el ruso lo siguió – si no vienes conmigo te cobrarán una multa, la cual no puedes pagar. Entonces te deportarán.

Ambos se colocaron su ropa abrigadora y salieron casi corriendo del lugar.

Una limosina se acercó a ellos y el chofer se bajó, le dijo algo en alemán a Robert y este respondió en el mismo idioma. Bryan no sabía nada de alemán, sólo entendió "Gustav" y así, sin más, entró a la limosina. El campeón alemán entró después y el lujoso auto comenzó su travesía.

_Continuará…_

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_-Y… ¿Tala? – Robert parecía aún más interesado en la historia de Bryan que antes - ¿Qué fue de él?_

_-Yuriy_

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Su verdadero nombre es Yuriy_

**El País de las Manzanas**

Próxima actualización: Lunes 17 de Marzo del 2014

_~Cloy Jubilee_


	2. Juegos del destino

**Parejas: **Kai x Yuriy, menciones de Bryan x Yuriy y una que otra sorpresa.

**Advertencias: **Si has leído alguna de mis historias sabrás qué esperar, pero no está de más prevenir que a continuación te encontrarás con una historia llena de escenas románticas, escalofriantes, eróticas y de humor, como ya es costumbre. A diferencia de Gulag y de A los 18, en este fanfic sólo habrá advertencias generales para no dar pistas sobre el contenido de cada capítulo.

**Actualización: **Cada lunes

¡Espero que disfrutes de la lectura!

**El País de las Manzanas**

**Capítulo 2: Juegos del destino**

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó el ruso

-No tenías que revelar quién era. Después de que te ayudé, esperaba cierto agradecimiento de tu parte

-No necesitaba tu ayuda, me las podía arreglar yo solo

-Claro – Robert sacó su celular y revisó la hora, luego se lo guardó nuevamente en el abrigo – te iban a dar una paliza, y probablemente, te arrestarían por un par de días al no pagar la multa

-Dime a dónde vamos – repitió Bryan

-Te gustará éste lugar, confía en mí

-No confío en ti, por eso pregunto

-Si no confías en mí, ¿Por qué abordaste la limosina?

Bryan frunció el ceño. Robert tenía razón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

-Supongo que no tenía opción. No tengo dinero, no quería que la policía me encontrara y luego me deportaran a Rusia.

-Creo que tienes una larga historia que contarme – el alemán se acomodó en el asiento - ¿Qué haces en Escocia, Bryan? Yo te hacía encerrado en algún Gulag en Siberia.

-Ja, ja, qué gracioso – el ruso colocó la bolsa de tintorería junto a él y se alejó un poco del alemán - ¿Tú no deberías estar en un campo de concentración, quemando gente, mandando notas de esperanza a personas que no la tienen?

En eso, el celular de Robert comenzó a sonar y el alemán observó la pantalla. Colocó el aparato en silencio y se lo guardó.

Bryan notó como la mirada del joven se entristeció.

-¿Y tú qué haces en Glasgow? – preguntó el ruso, intrigado por su actitud

-Si me cuentas tu historia te cuento la mía – respondió

Bryan frunció la boca y se giró hacia el otro lado, observando los edificios pasar a su lado.

Ninguno volvió a hablar hasta que arribaron a un restaurante muy lujoso.

-¿Vamos a comer? Estúpido, ya te dije que no tengo dinero – comentó Bryan, rehusándose a bajar

-Idiota, sabes que yo te voy a invitar. Vamos – Robert permaneció afuera mientras el ruso salía con torpeza de la limosina

-Vaya auto más incómodo – comentó acariciando el blade en su pantalón, nuevamente asegurándose que estaba ahí. Robert no pasó esto por alto.

-Cállate y compórtate

-Bienvenidos – saludó la hostess - ¿Dos personas?

-Sí – respondió Robert, resguardando su identidad con el sombrero – área de no fumar

-Por supuesto. Síganme por favor.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron en la mesa, Bryan observó el lugar.

Una de las paredes tenía un mural pintado como si fuera una casa de muñecas, en tonos azules y verdes claros. Las otras paredes eran blancas. Había aproximadamente unas veinte mesas y cada una separada por una buena distancia de la otra. Se sentía la privacidad. También había ventanas que daban a la calle y la iluminación era brindada por elegantes candelabros que colgaban del techo.

Cuando les entregaron la carta, Bryan no pudo evitar exaltarse al ver los altos precios de los platillos. Sin embargo, también debía admitir que estos estaban muy bien preparados y olían exquisitos, por lo que había notado en su camino a la mesa.

-Ya te dije que yo voy a pagar – fue lo primero que dijo Robert – así que pide lo que quieras

-Deja de comportarte como un presumido. Ya sé que eres rico. No tienes que recordármelo cada cinco minutos – Bryan escondió su rostro detrás de la carta, pero se asomó para ver cómo el alemán rolaba los ojos y bajaba la carta, indicando que ya sabía lo que quería – además – el ruso salió de su escondite – no sé qué es la mayoría de estos platillos. Recomiéndame algo.

-¿Qué te gusta?

-Carne

-Veamos… - Robert abrió su carta nuevamente y leyó los cortes que había en el menú – hay un platillo de carne argentina con crema de almendras, guarnición de papa rellena de queso Edam con tocino y alcaparras. ¿Qué te parece?

-No conozco ese queso y no sé qué son las alcaparras

-Te va a gustar

Robert llamó al mesero y pidió por los dos, la carne para Bryan y una especie de pescado, o eso creía el ruso, para él. De tomar pidió una jarra de agua de menta con guayaba.

-Agua de menta con guayaba, ja, - comentó Bryan cuando el mesero se alejó - ¿Qué clase de brujería es esa?

-Sabe rica

En eso, les llevaron el servicio de pan, el cual estaba calientito y relleno de queso crema. Al centro, mantequilla con café y salsas de fresa con frambuesa y otra de mango con paprika.

-Todo aquí es raro – comentó el ruso mientras probaba cada cosa - ¿Vienes aquí seguido?

-No. De hecho, me ando ocultando también – respondió Robert y tomó un pan

-¿De quién?

-No de mi país te lo aseguro – sonrió el alemán – es muy complicado. Además, tú debes decirme primero.

-¿Y por qué debería? – Bryan se recargó retadoramente en la silla mientras engullía un pan como si no hubiera comido en años

-Salvé tu trasero hace rato. Y te invité a comer. Debes pagarme de alguna manera. Mira – Robert colocó su pan, al cual solo le había dado una pequeña y elegante mordida, en su plato – fue una sorpresa encontrarte en ese pub. No tenía idea de que tenías permitido salir de Rusia, pero al escuchar que no tenías dinero, supuse que te fuiste sin permiso. Yo soy de las personas que creen en el destino – se acomodó el sombrero – y el que nos encontráramos en un país que no es nuestro, en una ciudad _random, _ en la misma taberna, y en el preciso momento…

-Ya te entendí – lo interrumpió Bryan – yo no creo en eso del destino, pero sí estoy de acuerdo en que fue extraño

-No pensé que me reconocerías – admitió el alemán – jamás habíamos hablado frente a frente si mi memoria no me falla

-No – fue su simple respuesta

-Pero escuché que cerraron la abadía después del torneo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene ya de eso? ¿Cinco años?

-Sí – respondió antes de comenzar el siguiente pan. El cuarto ya.

-¿Qué hicieron tú y los demás cuando metieron a Boris a la cárcel y clausuraron el lugar?

-No, no fue así – Bryan terminó ese pan – al finalizar el torneo sí arrestaron a Boris, pero la abadía siguió operando como un albergue mientras nos buscaban un hogar a cada uno. Muchos de los beyluchadores eran muy jóvenes, y encontraron familias rápido. Otros se fueron con tíos o abuelos. Uno que otro… encontró quién lo mantuviera. Pero para unos cuantos, como yo, nos fue muy difícil encontrar donde vivir. Al final quedamos tres que nadie quiso y el gobierno nos consiguió un pequeño departamento a cada uno y nos facilitó trabajar. Teníamos 16 años, así que pocas cosas podíamos hacer.

Robert pensó que Bryan continuaría con la historia, pero ahora lo miraba expectante.

-Y… - el alemán dio otra pequeña mordida a su pan - ¿En qué trabajaste?

-En una tienda de tatuajes y perforaciones – señaló su arete – ganaba lo suficiente para comer. Pero… - frunció los labios unos segundos – hubo una fuga de gas en mi departamento y éste se incendió – se acomodó en la silla – lo perdí todo. Lo único que sobrevivió del fuego fue esto

Introdujo la mano en su pantalón y sacó una pequeña bolsa de tela donde, claramente, había un blade dentro. Robert iba a tomarlo, pero Bryan se lo impidió y lo guardó nuevamente.

-¿Y qué hiciste después?

Bryan se lo pensó dos veces antes de responder. Claro que Robert sólo preguntaba por curiosidad, pero el chico se había portado bien con el ruso, quizás si no fuera por él, estaría en la cárcel. Así que le dio el gusto.

-Me fui a vivir con los otros dos que tampoco fueron adoptados, mis ex compañeros de equipo, mis amigos… Ian y Spencer. Un mes vivía con uno y al siguiente me iba con el otro. Claro que yo ayudaba con los gastos de la casa, pero como sus departamentos también eran muy pequeños, yo era más lata que ayuda. Tiene como dos año del incendio, y hace unos 13 meses, un amigo de la tienda me ofreció ayuda. Me consiguió un pasaporte que servía para salir de Rusia y entrar a un país fuera de la Unión Europea y que no fuera exsoviético. El país más cercano, donde hablaran un idioma que yo conociera, es decir inglés o ruso, era Reino Unido. Ahorré por un año entero para poder comprar un pasaje directo de Moscú a este país, y el boleto más económico fue a Glasgow, supongo que por el mal clima o qué se yo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, y poco después llegó el mesero a retirar los platos sucios y colocar nuevos cubiertos.

-Y… ¿Tala? – Robert parecía aún más interesado en la historia de Bryan que antes - ¿Qué fue de él?

-Yuriy

-¿Disculpa?

-Su verdadero nombre es Yuriy

El mesero regresó con la jarra de agua y llenó sus vasos.

Bryan miró con atención el líquido verdoso frente a él.

-Pruébalo – lo animó el alemán dándole un trago a su propia bebida – es rico

El pelilavanda lo pensó por unos segundos, pero después lo hizo. Robert tenía razón. Era una delicia.

-No sé qué es esto, pero me gusta – asintió el ruso y sonrió sutilmente

-Te lo dije – Robert se quitó el sombrero que ya comenzaba a incomodarle

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? – preguntó el pelilavanda

-Vine a ver a alguien – respondió el mayor – pero me arrepentí

-¿Viniste a ver a tu amigo, cómo se llama…?

-Johnny -Bryan asintió- sí

-¿Y por qué te arrepentiste?

-Es una larga historia

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, la duda y el interés se reflejaba tanto en la mirada esmeralda como en los orbes miel, y al parecer, llegaron a un trato silencioso. Una larga historia a cambio de otra larga historia.

_Continuará…_

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_-¿Por qué te dejó Yuriy por Kai?_

_-Por esto_

_Bryan sonrió y miró hacia la izquierda, a la mesa más cercana a ellos._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_Sonrió aún más ampliamente y miró al alemán. _

_-Je, no me sorprende que no te des cuenta. Todos saben lo que le hicieron a Yuriy, lo de Cyber-Tala. Pero pocos saben lo que me hicieron a mí. _

**El País de las Manzanas**

Próxima actualización: Lunes 24 de Marzo del 2014

_~Cloy Jubilee_


	3. El libro favorito de Bryan

**Parejas: **Kai x Yuriy, menciones de Bryan x Yuriy y una que otra sorpresa.

**Advertencias: **Si has leído alguna de mis historias sabrás qué esperar, pero no está de más prevenir que a continuación te encontrarás con una historia llena de escenas románticas, escalofriantes, eróticas y de humor, como ya es costumbre. A diferencia de Gulag y de A los 18, en este fanfic sólo habrá advertencias generales para no dar pistas sobre el contenido de cada capítulo.

**Actualización: **Cada lunes

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen

¡Espero que disfrutes de la lectura!

**El País de las Manzanas**

**Capítulo 3: El libro favorito de Bryan**

-Tú primero – incitó Bryan

Robert tomó un trago de su agua y después inhaló profundo. Entonces comenzó.

-Lo resumiré lo mejor que pueda – se rascó la nuca – Johnny y yo jamás hemos sido novios ni nada parecido, pero hemos tenido relaciones sexuales – Bryan notó las mejillas del alemán teñirse de rosa – aunque, te mentiría si te dijera que… para mí sólo han sido eso. La verdad es que mis sentimientos por él son muy fuertes. Si crees en el amor, entonces puedes llamarlo así. Sin embargo, nuestras familias esperan cosas de nosotros. Una mujer, hijos, herederos de las fortunas que carguen con el apellido. Los Jürgens y los McGregor no aceptan las relaciones homosexuales puesto que no se puede tener descendencia. Aunque yo…

-Si no quieres tu fortuna, es bienvenida aquí – lo interrumpió Bryan

-Je, lo tendré en cuenta – Robert se aclaró la garganta y continuó – como te decía, yo estoy seguro de lo que siento por Jonathan. Y pensaba, por la forma en que se entregaba a mí, que él también me amaba. Pensé que lo nuestro era más que una aventura, y que, de cierta forma, nos éramos fieles. Pero… - el chico bajó la mirada – ayer en la mañana llegué para sorprender a Johnny, no le dije que venía, y el sorprendido fui yo. Estaba en la cama con otro hombre. Digo, no es que fuéramos una pareja y nos juráramos lealtad eterna, pero… me dolió más de lo que debía. Él siempre fue el más cuerdo, y me decía que no podíamos estar juntos por lo que nuestros padres esperan de nosotros. Pero jamás pensé que… habría alguien más. Otro hombre.

-¿Quizás sólo fue cosa de una noche? ¿Un acostón? – Bryan se sorprendió de sus palabras. Le nació desde el fondo decirle palabras alentadoras a un chico que apenas y conocía. Pero supo por qué. Él mismo también padecía del corazón.

Robert negó con la cabeza.

-Conozco al chico. Es uno de nuestros compañeros. Siento que sólo ha estado jugando conmigo. Fue una impresión encontrarlo con otro, cuando él mismo decía que no era gay, y que sólo se acostaba conmigo por el cariño que me tenía. Pero haberlo encontrado así explica más cosas de las necesarias. Me hirió, y por eso hui de su casa, y me estoy escondiendo de él. Ayer… solo iba a tomarme unos tragos para olvidar todo antes de volver a Alemania, cuando te vi. Noté que me volteaste a ver, pero creo que no me reconociste en ese momento. Recibí una llamada de mi madre y salí del lugar para escucharla bien. Cuando regresé, ya te habías ido. Decidí quedarme una noche más y regresar hoy a ver si te encontraba. Y míranos…

Bryan sonrió una vez más y después llenó su vaso nuevamente. Se había terminado la bebida sin darse cuenta.

-Suena a que tu amigo es una puta – fue el comentario del pelilavanda y logró una risa en Robert

En eso, les llevaron los platillos. Efectivamente, el de Robert era un pescado. Y el alemán le había atinado una vez más. La carne de Bryan era exquisita.

-Te dije que te iba a gustar – comentó el alemán al ver el énfasis con el que Bryan comenzaba a comer

-No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza – respondió el ruso

-Es tu turno. No me has contado qué fue de Tala… ¿Yuriy?

Bryan asintió.

-Yo lo amaba – confesó el pelilavanda. No estaba acostumbrado a abrirse de esa manera con extraños. Pero sentía empatía con Robert, y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos liberar su dolor. Y si hablar ayudaba, entonces ya no había marcha atrás – pero él me dejó por otro. Así como tú, él y yo no éramos una pareja formal, pero… según fuimos mejores amigos, y cuando cerró la abadía, él fue el primero en irse. Eligió al otro sobre mí. ¡Yo! Quien fue su amigo por tantos años y vivió junto a él los horrores de ese lugar. Se enamoró de ese bastardo y se largó de Rusia.

-¿De quién? ¿Lo conozco?

-Claro que lo conoces – Bryan apretó los puños – su solo nombre me dan ganas de… - respiró profundo – el capitán de los Blade Breakers… Kai Hiwatari

Para su sorpresa, Robert asintió.

-Eso había escuchado. Viven juntos en Estados Unidos, ¿No?

Bryan lo miró sorprendido.

-¿En Estados Unidos? – Miró a un lado – Así que Yuriy no me mintió después de todo. Siempre pensé que se había ido a Japón con él. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… la última vez que hablé con él… realmente no me dijo a dónde se había ido. Y yo jamás le pregunté.

-Kai es un importante empresario en Nueva York. Yuriy vive con él, según los chismes de mi círculo social

Bryan soltó un bufido. Ahora ese niño rico sabía más de Yuriy que él.

-¿Por qué te dejó Yuriy por Kai?

-Por esto

Bryan sonrió y miró hacia la izquierda, a la mesa más cercana a ellos.

-¿Qué cosa?

Sonrió aún más ampliamente y miró al alemán.

-Je, no me sorprende que no te des cuenta. Todos saben lo que le hicieron a Yuriy, lo de Cyber-Tala. Pero pocos saben lo que me hicieron a mí.

-¿Qué te hicieron?

Bryan sonrió una última vez, pero al ver que Robert solo se confundía más, decidió mostrarle.

Tomó una cuchara y se la llevó a la boca.

Robert se quedó anonadado al ver que el cubierto se partió justo en la parte donde los dientes de Bryan hacían contacto.

El alemán tomó en su mano la cuchara más cercana a él y la analizó. Era común y corriente. De un metal resistente. ¿Qué había sido eso entonces? ¿Cómo había podido Bryan partirla de un pequeño mordisco?

Una vez que Robert intentó con toda su fuerza romper la cuchara sin éxito, se la pasó al ruso, quien nuevamente, se la llevó a la boca y apenas sus dientes se cerraron, ésta cedió fácilmente.

-¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó el alemán sin creer lo que veía

-A mí no me pasó nada –respondió indignado el pelilavanda – esto me lo pusieron en la abadía – mostró sus dientes – esto, que me salvó la vida más de una vez, es el motivo por el cual Yuriy prefirió pasar el resto de su vida con Kai que conmigo

-¿Él lo sabía?

Bryan asintió.

Robert bajó la mirada y observó las cucharas.

-El vaso de la taberna no estaba estrellado… tú lo mordiste

-Eso fue sin querer – sonrió el pelilavanda – a veces me descuido y muerdo cosas que no debo

-¿Alguna vez mordiste a alguien? – La sonrisa del ruso desapareció, pero asintió - ¿A Yuriy?

Bryan negó exageradamente.

-Mordí a mucha gente. Pero jamás a Yuriy. Siempre tuve mucho cuidado con él, y aun así, el jamás confió en mí. Aunque yo lo hubiera dado todo por él… Yuriy siempre me tuvo miedo. Aunque yo a él, nunca, por ningún motivo, le hice daño…. Bueno… solo una vez, pero no así. No tuvo nada que ver con mis dientes.

-Suena a que realmente lo amabas. Y a que tus dientes probaron la carne humana.

_Maldición _pensó Bryan _No. Él no lo sabe. Nadie lo sabe. Yuriy jamás se lo diría a nadie… _

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el ruso

-Porque dices que mordiste a mucha gente. ¿Te besabas con Yuriy? – Bryan asintió – me sorprende que jamás lo hayas lastimado, con esos dientes tan extraños que tienes.

Bryan pensó por unos segundos.

-Alguna vez leí esto en un libro cuyo nombre no recuerdo – el ruso tomó un trago de agua – _"Prefiero que disparen a las latas vacías en el patio trasero, pero sé que ustedes van tras los pájaros. Dispara a todos los pájaros azules que quieras, si es que les puedes acertar, pero- _

_-Pero recuerda que es un pecado matar a un ruiseñor_

Bryan se quedó callado cuando Robert completó la frase que tanto le gustaba. ¿Sería que el alemán pudiera comprenderlo si le contaba su historia? ¿Que no lo juzgara? ¿Que no lo entregara a la policía?

-Si sabes lo que sigue… - continuó el ruso – te lo contaré todo

-¿Lo que sigue del libro?

-Sí… me sorprende que te sepas esa parte. Pero si te sabes lo que va después, creo que no eres el idiota mimado y tonto por el que te tomé.

Robert alzó la ceja ¿Eso era un cumplido? Se aclaró la garganta.

-_Ese fue el único momento que escuché a Atticus decir que era un pecado hacer algo, y le pregunté a la señorita Maudie al respecto. "Tu padre tiene razón" me dijo ella "Los ruiseñores no hacen otra cosa que crear música para que la disfrutemos. No se comen los jardines de la gente, no hacen nidos en los graneros, no hacen otra cosa que cantar su corazón para nosotros. Es por eso que es un pecado matar a un ruiseñor…"_

Bryan cerró los ojos, como disfrutando de cada palabra pronunciada por el mayor.

-¿Sabes el nombre del libro? – Preguntó Bryan y el alemán asintió – Dímelo

-Te lo diré después de que me cuentes todo. Lo prometiste.

-No prometí nada – Bryan clavó su mirada en Robert – pero te lo contaré porque te lo has ganado. Ese libro… - bajó su mirada – era lo único que tenía algún valor para mí en la abadía. Si te sabes esa frase es porque comprendes lo que quiere decir, más allá de las palabras, puedes entender a lo que se refiere.

-Es mi libro favorito

Bryan alzó su vista y observó sinceridad en los ojos del alemán.

-Entonces amarás mi historia – se acomodó en la silla – solo te advierto que es larga y sangrienta

-Esperaba que lo fuera – Robert llamó al mesero – otra jarra de agua por favor

Bryan esperó a que el joven se fuera y comió otro pedazo de carne antes de comenzar.

-Jamás mordí a Yuriy porque él era mi ruiseñor – Bryan apretó sus manos en puños – y así como llegó a mí, lo dejé libre. Si él es feliz entonces quién soy yo para dispararle. Aunque pude hacerlo varias veces… él sólo…

-Él cantaba para tu corazón

Bryan asintió

-_Hace como cinco años- _

-Espera - lo interrumpió el alemán - Antes de empezar la historia dime qué tienes en los dientes

-Si me vuelves a interrumpir no te cuento nada - Robert frunció el ceño - ya no tengo mis dientes. Me los quitaron y me pusieron esto - abrió la boca para mostrárselos, pero el alemán no notó ninguna diferencia con una dentadura normal. Quizá lo único extraño era que sus dientes eran perfectos. Derechitos y alineados - son piezas de titanio reforzadas con acero, pintadas a mano con lámina de mármol y diamante para darles este efecto - se lamió los labios y se los volvió a mostrar, estos realmente parecían normales - son tan fuertes que pueden triturar hueso humano

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? - preguntó el alemán

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Glasgow- de hecho, por primera vez en muchos años - Bryan sintió la energía del blade. La bestia bit también quería escuchar la historia.

_Continuará…_

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_Definitivamente Yuriy jamás sería mío. Y esto solo aumentó mi odio. Sí, perdería contra mi oponente al día siguiente, pero lo destrozaría antes de terminar. Al menos me daría ese gusto._

_-Quiero que recuerdes algo - le dije mientras lo alzaba bruscamente, jalándole el cabello - yo te amé primero - besé sus labios y probé mi propia esencia en ellos - si algún día Kai te deja, no vengas a mí. Lo nuestro, lo que sea que hayamos tenido, termina ahora._

**El País de las Manzanas**

Próxima actualización: Lunes 31 de Marzo del 2014

_~Cloy Jubilee_


	4. El lobo que se sacrificó por su manada

**Parejas: **Kai x Yuriy, menciones de Bryan x Yuriy y una que otra sorpresa.

**Advertencias: **Si has leído alguna de mis historias sabrás qué esperar, pero no está de más prevenir que a continuación te encontrarás con una historia llena de escenas románticas, escalofriantes, eróticas y de humor, como ya es costumbre. A diferencia de Gulag y de A los 18, en este fanfic sólo habrá advertencias generales para no dar pistas sobre el contenido de cada capítulo.

**Actualización: **Cada lunes

¡Espero que disfrutes de la lectura!

**El País de las Manzanas**

**Capítulo 4: El lobo que se sacrificó por su manada**

Podía escuchar a Boris detrás de la puerta y, por su tono de voz, Voltaire Hiwatari no estaba contento con el desempeño de nuestro equipo, a pesar de que Spencer había vencido al traidor de Kai y se había quedado con su bestia bit. Había algo en su conversación que yo no entendía.

_-Voltaire, no te comprendo, ¿Cuál es el problema? Los Demolition Boys ganaron el primer juego. Se quedaron con Dranzer, la bestia bit de tu nieto Kai. Me sorprende que no estés emocionado-_

_-No estamos aquí solamente para ganar, Boris. Estamos aquí para aterrorizar, para que nadie se atreva a oponerse a Biovolt-_

_-En ese caso…_

_**TSK **_

Tan pronto escuché el chasquido de los dedos de mi entrenador supe que solicitaba mi presencia. Abrí la puerta y apreté mis manos en puños. Pude ver a nuestro patrocinador sentado bebiendo café, ya que el aroma inundaba toda la oficina. Boris estaba frente a él, pero su cabeza giraba para encontrarse con mis ojos. Acababa de poner un pie dentro cuando comenzó a hablar de mí.

-… enviaré a Bryan a la siguiente batalla. Tiene una eficiencia muy especial que me sorprende incluso a mí. Los científicos bloquearon toda emoción en él, excepto el **odio. **Nadie sabe qué pasó con ellas, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro-

-Tu pequeña presentación ha terminado

Vaya que esos hombres disfrutaban interrumpirse el uno al otro. Al parecer, ninguno conocía las reglas de una conversación en las que uno se espera para hablar hasta que la otra persona hubiera terminado. Esto jamás nos lo enseñó en la abadía, pero como siempre he disfrutado de leer y algo que abunda en este lugar son los libros, he adquirido bastantes conocimientos sobre los buenos modales. Que no los ponga en práctica es otra cosa.

Hice a un lado mis pensamientos cuando noté la fría mirada de ese hombre analizando cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-Bryan - llamó mi atención - todo es muy simple -Voltaire hizo una pequeña pausa- lo que espero de ti mañana es nada menos que la dominación total

-Entiendo, señor

-Hay algo más que debes sabes, Voltaire. Muéstrale tus dientes, muchacho.

Yo pensé que la conversación había concluido y podía retirarme, pero al parecer, Boris quiso revelar mi secreto. ¿Por qué? Quizás sólo para que Voltaire se diera cuenta de lo que habían hecho conmigo, que viera en lo que habían utilizado su gran inversión.

Dudé unos segundos. Se suponía que nadie jamás debía enterarse de esto. Mi incertidumbre se esfumó cuando la expresión demandante de Boris me exigió que abriera la boca.

Entonces lo hice. Mostré mi sonrisa perfecta. Voltaire me miró extrañado y después a Boris. Una vez más, su mirada se depositó en mí. Como no logró encontrar algo extraño desde tan lejos, se acercó y analizó mi dentadura.

-¿Qué tienen? - Preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que estaba en frente de una de las hazañas médicas/metalúrgicas más impresionantes de todos los tiempos -puedo ver cicatrices en la lengua, pero no noto nada en los-

-Enséñale

Volteé a ver a mi entrenador sin cerrar mi boca y observé cómo tomaba la taza ahora vacía de café y me la colocaba entre las encías. De momento volví a dudar, pero Boris asintió.

Entonces cerré la boca y escuché el ya común _**CRICK **_de la porcelana.

Boris retiró el envase y me ordenó que abriera una vez más.

Mostré el pedazo que había roto sobre mi lengua y sonreí al ver el impactado rostro de nuestro patrocinador.

Mi entrenador removió el cacho y le mostró a Voltaire lo recto y perfecto del quiebre.

-¿Qué… qué es esto Boris?

-Tócalas -lo invitó- toca sus piezas dentales

El viejillo negó con énfasis, al parecer asustado de que yo destrozara su mano si lo hacía.

-Removimos cada diente y lo sustituimos con uno idéntico, pero hecho de metal y recubierto con una mezcla de piedras para darle una apariencia que a simple vista parece hueso, pero tendría que ser analizado por un odontólogo para poder darse cuenta de la diferencia.

-¿Para qué?

Esa fue la primera vez que alguien hacía tal pregunta. Digo, yo acepté esta dentadura desde que Boris me la ofreció, tanto Yuriy como yo pensamos que era genial. Y jamás he tenido problema con ella. De hecho, me permite comer lo que quiera. _Todo lo que se me antoje._

-Para-

-¿Cuánto costó esto, Boris?

Un movimiento de la mano de mi entrenador me indicó que me retirara. Hice una pequeña reverencia ante él y después, sin encarar a Voltaire, salí de la oficina.

Esa pregunta me atormentó hasta que llegué a mi habitación y me acosté boca arriba, haciéndomela una y otra vez. _¿Para qué? _Sonreí. Para mí la respuesta era sencilla, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta. Digamos que hubo algo que siempre quise probar y, gracias a esto, pude cumplir mi capricho. Y el porqué de Boris quizás era porque Boris quiso demostrar que podía.

Siempre concibió a la humanidad como un enigma científico, y quiso experimentar con cada uno de nosotros, o al menos, los más fuertes. Y los que sobrevivimos somos los que ahora pertenecemos a los Demolition Boys.

Volteé a ver la cama junto a mí. Había estado divagando tan profundamente que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que el chico con el que compartía el cuarto había estado ahí todo el rato. Estaba volteado de espaldas a mí y se abrazaba a sí mismo. A pesar de que no se movía, yo sabía que permanecía despierto. Conocía a ese individuo tan bien que podía incluso saber lo que pensaba en ese mismo momento.

-Ya olvídate de él - exclamé más como una orden que como una sugerencia -jamás va a regresar y no lo volverás a ver. Mañana venceré a quien sea que me enfrente y los Blade Breakers serán historia. Regresarán al país de mierda del que vinieron y Boris llevará a cabo su plan, solo falta mi triunfo y todo habrá terminado.

No me respondió. Quiso fingir que estaba dormido, pero por supuesto que yo no caería tan fácil. Me levanté y caminé hasta quedar frente a él. Lo que vi no me lo esperaba.

Yuriy estaba llorando. Y lo hacía tan discretamente que eso sí no lo noté. Bueno, un punto para el lobo.

-¿Qué carajo, Ivanov? - reclamé, pero me senté a su lado y acaricié su hombro por encima de la ropa -Qué patético

-… - lo vi apretar sus ojos antes de hablar - no viste su cara cuando Spencer le quitó a Dranzer… Kai estaba destrozado

-Él conocía nuestros planes, él sabía que si nos enfrentaba esto iba a pasar, y aun así se puso en nuestra contra. Aunque es bueno, porque así se fue de nuestras vidas - sonreí al aire y después solté a Yuriy - levántate, si Boris te ve así te castigará

-Bryan. Quiero pedirte algo

De la nada, mi capitán recuperó la cordura y se sentó frente a mí, sus húmedos e hinchados ojos me miraron con la inocencia que tendría un lobo al sacrificarse por su manada.

-No - me levanté sin pensarlo dos veces. Sabía lo que me iba a pedir, desde que Boris anunció que yo competiría después de Spencer, supe que Yuriy me solicitaría hacer una locura.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que-

-¡Yuriy! - Me di la vuelta y lo encaré, lo tomé del brazo con fuerza y lo obligué a ponerse de pie - ¡Claro que lo sé! Y mi respuesta es no, no perderé a propósito para que después tú puedas hacer lo mismo

-Eres el mejor actor de los dos -colocó su mano en mi mejilla y una solitaria lágrima viajó desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su boca, donde se perdió en sus labios- finge que peleas con todo tu poder, pero pierde

-¡Sabes que no lo haré! -Lo empujé y después lo aventé a la cama, me coloqué encima de él y lo forcé contra el cobertor poniendo mis manos en sus hombros, presionándolo con fuerza -¡No dejaré que te convierta en Cyber-Tala! ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Kai no te quiere, jamás lo hizo! Sólo fuiste sexo gratis para él -intenté contar hasta diez, pero al imaginarme a ese imbécil en el lugar donde yo estaba en ese momento, pero desnudo, a punto de tomar a Yuriy, me enfurecí - ¡Abre los ojos, Yuriy! Si yo pierdo, sabes que Boris te meterá al aparato verde y te hará cosas horribles para asegurar la victoria, ¿Acaso vale la pena todo ese dolor por un niño idiota que te prometió una vida perfecta? Son sólo promesas vacías que jamás va a cumplir. Ya te dejó dos veces, ¿Qué otra prueba quieres de que no te quiere?

-No utilizó a Black Dranzer - respondió con una voz tan suave que relajé mi agarre al ver que no intentó quitarme de encima -porque yo se lo pedí. Y también se fue porque yo se lo pedí. Le dije… Kai… Black Dranzer te destruirá. Y le dije que lo probara, que se enfrentara a sus compañeros. Pero que si perdía, que no regresara. ¿Y sabes qué me dijo? Que una vez todo hubiera terminado, él vendría por mí. Él me creyó, Bryan. Él sabía que perdería si iba al lago. Porque confiaba en mí. Y yo… - vi sus ojos humedecerse nuevamente- yo confío en él. Kai puede sacarnos de aquí, Bry - sujetó mis brazos con sus manos- te prometo que lo hará

-Esas son tonterías - lo solté y me dejé caer a su lado - jamás saldremos de aquí y lo sabes

-Él puede sacarnos

-Cállate - lo volteé a ver - me da asco la manera en que confías ciegamente en Kai

-Me enamoré de él

Ahora fui yo quien sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Yo ya lo sabía. Conozco tan bien a Yuriy que incluso supe en qué momento se enamoró de ese desgraciado. La noche que le entregó la virginidad que tanto tiempo me negó a mí. Y lo conozco tanto, pero tanto, que también sé que él está consciente de que yo lo amo. Que amo a Yuriy con una fuerza tan grande que sabe que terminaré cediendo a lo que me pide.

-Eres un imbécil - me limité a decir

-Por favor, Bry - cerré los ojos cuando noté que iba a voltear a verme - lo que Boris quiere hacer es monstruoso. Somos los únicos que podemos detenerlo. Eres el único que puede acabar con esto

-¿Por qué él? - No lo pude evitar y solté un pequeño sollozo

Boris me cortaría la cabeza si me viera en este estado. Presumiéndole a todos que soy puro odio, cuando en realidad, al ser que odio es a Kai por haberme quitado lo único que amé en la vida.

-Jamás lo entenderías - me respondió - cuando éramos niños, Kai y yo éramos incluso más unidos que tú y yo. Él se fue para poder salvarme de este infierno - volteó a ver al techo - las promesas que Kai y yo nos hicimos tienen un valor para mí que no se compara con nada. El hecho de que él regresara… me hizo caer en cuenta de que todo fue real. Él siempre me tuvo tan presente como yo a él. Tenerlo de nuevo aquí, la manera en que mi corazón se aceleró cuando nos volvimos a ver después de tantos años, lo bien que se sentían sus manos en mí… se sentía como si todo finalmente encajara en su lugar. Siempre nos hemos pertenecido el uno al otro.

-Jamás me diste la oportunidad - reclamé, incapaz de contener mis lágrimas - siempre… siempre me dijiste que te entregarías a mi cuando el momento llegara… y, Yuriy, jamás llegó. Nunca quisiste probar cómo era yo en la cama. Pude haberte hecho tan, pero tan feliz… más en tu mente siempre estuvo él. Cuando me besabas a mí, siempre imaginabas que yo era Kai, y no lo niegues, porque más de una vez te escuché decir su nombre en sueños

-No, Bryan, no

Ahora fue él quien se colocó encima de mí.

-Bájate -ordené

-Sabes que te amo como a un hermano, y que cada momento que tuvimos juntos - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas también al darse cuenta de que yo estaba llorando con tal intensidad - fue precioso para mí-

-Bájate, carajo - repetí

-Si no me entregué a ti fue porque quería entregarme por primera vez a Kai, al hombre que le prometí que esperaría-

-Bájate, Yuriy o te juro que te tomaré ahora mismo a la fuerza

-Hazlo

Su confesión me confundió. Era la primera vez en todos nuestros años juntos que me decía algo así.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Te ofrezco mi cuerpo a cambio de que pierdas mañana - tragó con dificultad - sé que siempre me has deseado… - tomó mis manos y las colocó en su trasero - que las veces que nos frotábamos y el sexo oral no era suficiente - se agachó y lamió mi cuello - tómame, Bryan. Pero pierde mañana.

-No sabes lo mucho que deseaba escucharte pidiéndome que te hiciera mío - lo obligué a mirarme - pero no así. No como un negocio, sino como una muestra de amor

-¿Me amas, Bryan? - Me preguntó el muy imbécil, aun sabiendo la respuesta. Pero no respondí. Aunque, al parecer, mis ojos lo hicieron por mí - ¿Harías lo que fuera por mí? Entonces entiéndeme. Te prometo que todo pasará pronto - acarició mi mejilla - si ganas, Boris lo matará. Matará a todos. Y debes saber, que si Kai muere, yo me-

-Cielos, Yuriy - lo interrumpí mientras mi mirada evadió la suya y la fijé en la pared - cómo eres pendejo

Soltó una pequeña risita y se levantó. Caminó hasta la entrada y le puso seguro a la puerta.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los míos y el maldito pelirrojo se abrió la chamarra. Lo hizo con tal lentitud que pude escuchar varios latidos de mi corazón acelerado antes de que terminara y procediera con la camisa.

-Hazme el amor, Bryan - pidió y me sonrojé. Sentí mi entrepierna reaccionar ante su firme orden y aguanté la respiración unos segundos.

No quise cerrar los ojos, puesto que la visión frente a mí era exquisita. Sólo exhalé profundo, extendí mi brazo y le ofrecí mi mano.

-Ven acá. Si vamos a hacer esto entonces seré yo quien te quite la ropa.

Él sonrió y caminó seductoramente hacia donde yo estaba. Tomó mi mano y se subió a la cama. Se sentó frente a mí, colocó sus manos en mis hombros y me besó.

-Prométeme que perderás mañana - me pidió sin soltar mi cuello - si no lo haces, no te volveré a hablar en mi vida. Y esta vez va en serio. Además… si no lo haces, te entregaré a la policía.

-Quedamos que eso jamás lo harías - lo empujé y lo miré molesto - sabes que con eso no jugamos, Yuriy. Me lo juraste por tu vida.

-Así de importante es esto - volvió a besarme contra mi voluntad - tanto que daría mi vida

-Y la mía

Me besó a la vez que introducía sus manos bajo mi chamarra y mi playera y acariciaba mi abdomen.

-Si me amas, Bryan, si de verdad me amas… perderás. Porque si no, y Kai se muere, yo me-

-Ni siquiera lo digas - coloqué un dedo en sus labios - te mataría yo mismo antes de que te suicides por él

-¿Entonces me lo prometes?

-Sí

-Gracias… te daré lo que quieras - me respondió emocionado

-Quiero que, cuando te coja, no digas absolutamente nada

-¿Por qué? - preguntó impresionado por mi petición. Como si la suya no estuviera más demente

-Porque no quiero que me digas lo que le dices a él - respondí mientras le quitaba su playera - quiero recordarte doblegándote ante mí, no quiero que cuando te haga mío me digas que me amas si no lo sientes

-¿Por qué, Bryan?

-Si no puedo tenerte en tu plenitud, entregándote a mí por amor y no sólo por salvar a ese imbécil, entonces te tomaré como debí haberlo hecho hace tanto tiempo

Me dirigí violentamente a su cuello, sin morderlo porque le destrozaría la carne, pero lamiendo con fuerza, mientras llevé mis manos a su pantalón y lo desabroché en segundos para deslizarlo por sus piernas con su ayuda.

-¿Estás seguro? - Me preguntó con consternación en su voz - Podría realmente fingir que aun soy virgen y que me entrego a ti por amor

-¡Cállate! - Le grité justo en la cara, tan alto que lo hice brincar del susto - ¡Quítate la ropa y ponte en cuatro!

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo!

Lo vi bajar la mirada, pero sin pensárselo mucho, terminó de desvestirse mientras yo me abría el pantalón y sacaba mi miembro, el cual palpitaba por la emoción de finalmente tomar al pelirrojo.

-Bryan… - comenzó a decir Yuriy cuando se colocó en la posición que decidí, totalmente desnudo - por favor se suave - y sí, a pesar de todo, Yuriy me temía

No respondí nada y simplemente escupí en su entrada, tal y como alguna vez leí en un libro, claro que en mi lectura eran un hombre y una mujer, pero en este caso, lo único que quería era terminar con esto. Sí quería tomar a Yuriy, toda mi vida lo desee, pero no así. No como un pago. No por salvar a un idiota y a su miserable equipo. Desee escuchar a su boca decir que me amaba y que quería que se lo demostrara al venirme en su cuerpo, y que sólo yo lo hiciera. Por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Pero esa eternidad se esfumó el día que Kai regresó a la abadía hace tantos días atrás.

Terminé de medio dilatar la entrada de Yuriy con mis dedos y saliva, y después simplemente me dejé ir. Introduje mi pene dentro de él y experimenté la sensación más exquisita del mundo al saberme profanando el cuerpo del amor de mi vida.

-Gime como gimes con él - ordené mientras me movía dentro y fuera, aunque esta orden fuera contraria a la anterior

Él obedeció y fuertes suspiros salieron de sus labios, quizás eran fingidos, quizás no, pero decidí no pensar en eso. Me sentía muy cerca del orgasmo, era tal la excitación que me provocaba este momento que me contuve lo más que pude para intentar disfrutarlo. Sin embargo, no pude.

No era lo que quería, y aunque se sentía delicioso, mi mente deseaba cambiar de posición, colocar a Yuriy boca arriba, sentirlo abrazándome mientras me declaraba lo mucho que me amaba al oído.

Pero eso jamás sería verdad.

La ira y el odio que sentía en ese momento al saber que nunca escucharía palabras sinceras diciendo tal cosa de su parte me hicieron embestirlo con una impresionante fuerza y rapidez. Tan profundos y descuidados eran mis movimientos que sentía yo mismo cómo el interior de Yuriy comenzaba a sangrar.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunté, aun conteniendo mi éxtasis

-No - respondió - pero sigue, termina

Apreté los ojos y suspiré. No era mi intención lastimarlo, así que baje la intensidad. Aun así, pude notar que Yuriy había dejado de gemir y ahora apretaba con fuerza las sábanas con sus manos. También caí en cuenta de que mi miembro tenía sangre, y esta caía como gotas a la cama. ¿Tanto había desgarrado su piel?

-¿Te duele?

-Sólo termina, Bryan

-Maldita sea

Saqué mi miembro y noté más sangre salir de su apertura, pero aun así no era tanto como yo esperaba.

-¿Ya? - preguntó

-No, voltéate

Se giró y con un gesto de la mano le ordené que se hincara frente a mí y se lo metiera a la boca.

Yuriy era bueno en esto y sabía cómo me gustaba que me la chupara, así que en menos de un minuto ya me estaba corriendo en su cara.

No fue el delicioso orgasmo que esperaba. Ni siquiera el saber que había estado dentro de él por un momento se sintió correcto.

Definitivamente Yuriy jamás sería mío. Y esto solo aumentó mi odio. Sí, perdería contra mi oponente al día siguiente, pero lo destrozaría antes de terminar. Al menos me daría ese gusto.

-Quiero que recuerdes algo - le dije mientras lo alzaba bruscamente, jalándole el cabello - yo te amé primero - besé sus labios y probé mi propia esencia en ellos - si algún día Kai te deja, no vengas a mí. Lo nuestro, lo que sea que hayamos tenido, termina ahora.

Lo solté violentamente para limpiarme el semen de las manos así como de mi miembro con su playera. Descendí de la cama mientras me subía el pantalón.

Me dirigí a la puerta del baño a tomar una ducha sin voltear a verlo. Ni siquiera cuando escuché cómo se soltaba en llanto.

Me encerré y sujeté mi cabello, jalándolo para provocarme dolor y después me recargué en el lavabo frente a mí.

_Perdóname, Yuriy._

Quería morirme.

_Continuará…_

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_-¡Aaaaah! - Grité al sentir el calor emanar de su blade_

_**-¡Ataque garra de tigre!**_

_El grito de Rei retumbó en mis oídos. Era cuestión de segundos para que ordenara a Falborg un contra-ataque tan fuerte que pude haber despedazado al chino en segundos. Pero entonces recordé mi promesa. Esos ojos azules rogándome que cuando este momento llegara yo no hiciera nada. _

**El País de las Manzanas**

Próxima actualización: Lunes 07 de Abril del 2014

_~Cloy Jubilee_


	5. Manzanas

**Parejas: **Kai x Yuriy, menciones de Bryan x Yuriy y una que otra sorpresa.

**Advertencias: **Si has leído alguna de mis historias sabrás qué esperar, pero no está de más prevenir que a continuación te encontrarás con una historia llena de escenas románticas, escalofriantes, eróticas y de humor, como ya es costumbre. A diferencia de Gulag y de A los 18, en este fanfic sólo habrá advertencias generales para no dar pistas sobre el contenido de cada capítulo.

**Actualización: **Debido a que saldré de viaje en semana santa, subiré otro capítulo este miércoles 9 y de ahí, subiré 2 la semana que regrese, lunes 28 y miércoles 30 de Abril.

¡Espero que disfrutes de la lectura!

**El País de las Manzanas**

**Capítulo 5: Manzanas**

Jamás había visto a una bestia bit proteger a su dueño de esa manera. Driger cubrió a Rei con su cuerpo, evitando que los furiosos ataques de Falborg lo lastimaran más.

Un brillante resplandor me cegó por unos momentos y alcé mis brazos para intentar continuar con la batalla aunque apenas pudiera ver el plato. Tenía que seguir fingiendo.

-¡Oh! ¡Imposible! ¡No puede ser! ¡No!- Grité lo suficientemente alto como para que tanto Voltaire como Boris pudieran escucharme

-¿Dijiste que me iría mal? - Rei me miró con una determinación que me hizo preguntarme si realmente pudiera haberme vencido en caso de que me enfrentara a él con todo mi poder. Como todos creían que lo estaba haciendo.

Todos menos Yuriy.

-¡Aaaaah! - Grité al sentir el calor emanar de su blade

**-¡Ataque garra de tigre!**

El grito de Rei retumbó en mis oídos. Era cuestión de segundos para que ordenara a Falborg un contra-ataque tan fuerte que pude haber despedazado al chino en segundos. Pero entonces recordé mi promesa. Esos ojos azules rogándome que cuando este momento llegara yo no hiciera nada.

Quizás la decisión que tomé no ha sido la más inteligente de mi vida. Pero si eso me permitió conseguir mi libertad, entonces valió la pena. Si todos mis compañeros que fallecieron en la abadía, aquellos sacrificios que Boris utilizó para sus planes, amaron a alguien con la misma fuerza que yo, con la misma pasión, entonces espero algún día me comprendan.

_Perdóname Falborg_

Al haberme disculpado con mi bestia bit, logré sentir su energía correr hacia mí. Ahora él me estaba protegiendo del ataque que yo no quise detener.

Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fue al tigre blanco dirigirse con increíble poder hacia mi blade.

Una onda explosiva me aventó y caí de boca al piso. El sonido de mi blade haciéndose pedazos junto a mí liberó una corriente de adrenalina en mi torrente sanguíneo, y esta me permitió permanecer consciente y levantarme.

_-¡Cielos! ¡Bryan y su blade están eliminados! ¿Pero qué hay del blade de Rei? ¡Sigue girando! ¡Qué desenlace increíble! Rei gana la tercera sesión, esta es la sorpresa más grande de este campeonato mundial. ¡Los Blade Breakers empatan con este segundo juego!_

Mis ojos buscaron los de Yuriy. Sentí como un cuchillo atravesando mi pecho al ver que el pelirrojo le sonreía con la mirada a Kai. Nadie lo notó. Para cualquier otra persona, Yuriy estaba molesto por mi derrota. Pero para mí, quien lo conocía mejor que nadie, la sonrisa estaba claramente forjada en su rostro. Y al voltear a ver al peliazul, noté la misma expresión dirigida a mi capitán.

_Yo no sé lo que es el amor._

Esa fue mi conclusión. Lo que Yuriy hizo por Kai, el sacrificarse él mismo y sacrificarme a mí con tal de poder estar con su ser amado de repente se me hizo una tontería. ¿Por qué acepté? Quizás mis sentimientos por él me habían cegado. El castigo por mi derrota iba a ser devastador. Incluso, si es que Boris estaba tan furioso como yo suponía, iba a matarme.

Kai dejó de ver a Yuriy cuando recordó a su compañero y una mueca de preocupación sustituyó su alegría.

Observé los restos de mi blade en el piso y sentí un inmenso dolor por Falborg. Cuando alcé la vista, noté a mis compañeros mirándome expectantes. Me acerqué a ellos y clavé mi vista en el lobo.

-Espero que sepas que si Boris decide matarme, fuiste y serás tú quien me corte la cabeza

Yuriy estaba apenas intentando descifrar qué era lo que yo realmente quería decir cuando el chico japonés llamó nuestra atención.

-¡Te voy a ganar, Tala! El último juego del campeonato mundial se resume en nosotros. ¡Y más vale que sepas que voy a Let it Rip!

**El País de las Manzanas**

-Sé lo que quisiste decir

Bryan aprovechó la interrupción de Robert para tomar un trago de su bebida.

Llevaba ya tanto tiempo narrando su historia que incluso había terminado su comida, y ahora estaban simplemente haciendo sobremesa.

-¿Qué quise decir? - Preguntó el ruso de ojos esmeraldas mientras observaba el carrito de postres pasar a su lado y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió tras las mesas

-Que Ta- Yuriy te condenó desde que te pidió que perdieras. Él sabía que, quizás, Boris te mataría. Y tú le pediste que fuera Yuriy quien terminara con tu vida en caso de que esa fuera la decisión de ese loco. ¿Quieres un postre?

Qué cambio tan brusco de conversación. Era verdad lo que decían de los alemanes. Fríos y un tanto insensibles. Perfecto para escuchar su historia. Bryan asintió. Robert ordenó que acercaran el carrito y el joven explicó lo que era cada uno de los postres.

-Manzanas flameadas - pidió el lavanda

-Creme Brulee - eligió Robert

El mesero se retiró con la orden de ambos y regresó momentos después con ambos platillos de excelente presentación. Ninguno de los beyluchadores dijo nada durante este proceso, hasta que volvieron a quedarse solos.

-¿Y qué pasó después? - Preguntó el alemán

-Sabes lo que pasó, tú estabas ahí en primera fila - respondió lamiendo la cuchara - Mmm, estas son las mejores manzanas que he probado en mi vida

-Me refiero a ti. Obviamente Boris no te mató, pero supongo te castigó.

El pelilavanda cerró los ojos disfrutando del sabor que ahora embriagaba sus sentidos. El sabor de la manzana, tan simple, fresco y suave, era su favorito. A diferencia de todo lo demás que había probado en su vida, el sabor de las manzanas era lo único que lo satisfacía. Quizás porque cuando era niño y robaba comida para sobrevivir, lo más fácil de conseguir eran manzanas.

-¿Bryan? - Robert lo regresó a la realidad al ver que no respondía

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te castigó Boris?

Los ojos esmeraldas se alzaron y se encontraron con la mirada miel que lo observaba intrigada. Era momento de contarle sobre sus verdaderos crímenes. Lo único que Bryan esperaba ahora era que el alemán le permitiera disfrutar su postre antes de llamar a la policía.

Colocó la cuchara a un lado de su plato, decidido a responder antes de terminar su platillo.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor que puedes hacerle a alguien… que disfruta del dolor? ¿A alguien que entre más lo golpees más lo goza? No es fácil castigarlo porque cualquier herida le va a gustar - Robert negó mientras Bryan reía suavemente - Pero… Hay un dolor que va más allá de la agresión o las lesiones… Es un dolor que no provoca placer. Lo único en lo que no te puedes regocijar. El hambre.

_Continuará…_

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_Jalé su mano hacia mí y, sin pensarlo dos veces, dirigí mi boca a su piel. Mi mordida fue tan amplia y tan bruta que le arranqué un gran pedazo de carne que no dudé en masticar y tragar. No era la primera vez que probaba carne humana, pero fue la más deliciosa de todas. Quizás era mi hambre lo que hizo que me supiera tan buena, pero era verdad que todas las que había comido me sabían diferente._

_-¡AAAAAAAH! - Gritó el chico mientras se dejaba caer al piso y sujetaba su brazo, aterrado mientras veía el pedazo que ahora le faltaba, tan grande que incluso se podía ver una parte de su hueso y eso solo me hizo desear que no hubiera barrotes para poder continuar con el resto de su cuerpo._

**El País de las Manzanas**

Próxima actualización: Miércoles 09 de Abril del 2014

**Preview de mi nuevo fanfic:**

Boris iba a comentar algo cuando su celular sonó y abandonó la habitación.

Yuriy había observado cómo el semblante de Kai se había oscurecido y se subió con él a la cama.

-Escucha… - tomó su brazo y le sonrió compasivamente - aquí nadie tiene papás -el bicolor volteó a verlo - ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, Kai

**Jardín de Matatenas**

**Publicación: Mañana**

_~Cloy Jubilee_


	6. La inteligencia, la belleza y la verdad

**Parejas: **Kai x Yuriy, menciones de Bryan x Yuriy y una que otra sorpresa.

**Advertencias: **Si has leído alguna de mis historias sabrás qué esperar, pero no está de más prevenir que a continuación te encontrarás con una historia llena de escenas románticas, escalofriantes, eróticas y de humor, como ya es costumbre. A diferencia de Gulag y de A los 18, en este fanfic sólo habrá advertencias generales para no dar pistas sobre el contenido de cada capítulo.

**Actualización: **Lunes 28 de Abril

**Nota: **Mención especial a **Ri**, escribí mal tu nombre en **Jardín de Matatenas**, una disculpa, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti

¡Espero que disfrutes de la lectura!

**El País de las Manzanas**

**Capítulo 6: La inteligencia, la belleza y la verdad**

**-¡Boris!**

Aventé mi cuerpo contra los barrotes y ni siquiera el dolor en mis costillas me hizo olvidar el ardor que sentía carcomiéndome por dentro. Era como si mis propios órganos se destrozaran entre ellos. Estaba por demás enojado y no dejaba de expulsar jugos gástricos por la boca. Mi saliva sabía a sangre.

**-¡Boris!**

-¡Cállate! - Gritó el prisionero que estaba en la celda junto a la mía - ¡Llevas apenas dos días aquí! Yo llevo-

Corrí hacia él con una velocidad impresionante y logré alcanzar su mano antes de que retirara por completo el brazo. Había estado sujetando uno de los barrotes que nos dividían.

Jalé su mano hacia mí y, sin pensarlo dos veces, dirigí mi boca a su piel. Mi mordida fue tan amplia y tan bruta que le arranqué un gran pedazo de carne que no dudé en masticar y tragar. No era la primera vez que probaba carne humana, pero fue la más deliciosa de todas. Quizás era mi hambre lo que hizo que me supiera tan buena, pero era verdad que todas las que había comido me sabían diferente.

-¡AAAAAAAH! - Gritó el chico mientras se dejaba caer al piso y sujetaba su brazo, aterrado mientras veía el pedazo que ahora le faltaba, tan grande que incluso se podía ver una parte de su hueso y eso solo me hizo desear que no hubiera barrotes para poder continuar con el resto de su cuerpo.

Mi rostro se iluminó y mordí los barrotes sin importarme el dolor en mis encías. Logré partir los suficientes y los derribé de una patada para poder cruzar hacia la celda contigua.

-¡Auxilio! - Gritó mi vecino mientras se levantaba y corría hacia el otro extremo - ¡Guardias!

Me aventé sobre él y lo mordí en el cuello, justo en la yugular, y así terminé con su vida de una sola mordida. Estaba tan hambriento que no me importó siquiera la ropa, empecé a devorar su cuerpo del cuello hacia abajo, pasando por sus hombros, sus brazos, su pecho, sus pulmones, su corazón aún caliente.

Estaba cubierto de sangre. Sentía mi ropa empapada en esa sustancia y mis encías ardían por el desesperado esfuerzo que hacía en ingerir la mayor cantidad de carne antes de que los guardias llegaran. También caí en cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Jamás fue mi intención matar a nadie. Sé que desde que cobré mi primera vida me volví un asesino. Me doy asco a mí mismo, sí, pero qué más da. Dicen que los humanos tendemos a la inteligencia, la belleza y la verdad. Es cierto. Sé que poseo las tres virtudes. Fui lo suficientemente inteligente para obtener las herramientas para devorar por completo un cuerpo humano. Acepto con culpabilidad que lo hice. Puedo ver claramente la belleza en ello. Un deseo natural para alguien que estuvo a punto de morir de hambre varias veces. Lo piensas tanto que llega un momento donde, aun sin hambre, lo deseas también. Y es verdad que lloro por esas personas.

El cuerpo humano tiene menos carne de la que creemos. Somos casi puro hueso y músculo, y la verdad es que éste último es difícil de masticar. Es como chicloso, desespera.

Logré satisfacerme antes de llegar al estómago, pero continué comiendo. Una vez que comenzaba no podía parar. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo. Lo disfrutaba tanto que era imposible detenerme. Como esos segundos en los que estás a punto de tener un orgasmo, que ya no importa nada, y lo que anhelas es finalmente venirte.

Casi siempre dejaba la cabeza, los pies, los genitales y el trasero puesto que estas partes me daban asco.

Me encontraba arrancando la carne de la pierna izquierda de mi vecino cuando escuché como la puerta se abría y el bien conocido andar de Boris retumbaba en mis oídos. Sus botas ortopédicas eran únicas.

-¿Rompiste los barrotes?

Alcé el rostro y lo miré con odio. Por su culpa había vuelto a pasar hambre. Le gruñí. Pero asentí.

-¿Y Yuriy? - Pregunté

-Querrás decir Cyber-Tala

Bajé la mirada. Así que se había llevado a cabo. Yuriy debió haber sufrido incluso más que yo.

-¿Dónde está?

-Se está preparando para el torneo - sacó una llave y quitó el seguro de la puerta - Deja de comerte a la gente, los guardias están sospechando y ya no puedo matar a tantos. Es difícil encontrar-

Corrí hacia él, mi objetivo era su cuello-

Un golpe en mi sien me lanzó al piso y azoté con fuerza contra este. Al sentarme, todo me dio vueltas y apreté mis manos en puños. Busqué aquello con lo que me había golpeado y descubrí un revolver. Este ahora apuntaba a mi rostro.

-Estás bañado en sangre de ese asqueroso ser. Apestas. No te atrevas a abrazarme así.

Maldito enfermo. Ambos sabíamos que eso no era un estúpido abrazo. El cañón de la pistola apuntándome era prueba de ello.

-¡Me dejaste dos días ahí! - Reclamé -¡Me estaba volviendo loco!

-Al menos tenías con quien platicar - bajó la pistola - pero no tenías que comértelo - se talló el cuello - El tercer round va a comenzar. Le toca a Cyber Tala. Ven.

**El País de las Manzanas**

-Espera - Robert dejó caer su cuchara al piso, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta - ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Te lo comiste?

Ambos callaron cuando el mesero recogió el cubierto y le llevó otro limpio al alemán.

-Sí - respondió Bryan tranquilamente, como si hablara de cualquier cosa - Pero ya te dije, no fue el primero.

Robert hizo una mueca de horror y se cubrió la boca con una mano.

-Por Dios…

-Pero eso no es lo importante

**El País de las Manzanas**

-Yuriy

Los ojos azules lo enfocaron. Sí se veían diferentes. El pelirrojo aparentaba casi tres años más que cuando lo había visto dos días antes. Cualquier cosa que le hubieran hecho realmente había modificado su aspecto por completo.

-¿Qué?

-Recuerdas… ¿La promesa?

Una parte de mi dudaba que lo que le hubieran hecho en el laboratorio borrara su memoria, pero por si acaso-

Se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda.

Lo observé agachar la cabeza y, al parecer, se pensó bien lo que iba a responderme.

Estábamos solos en el pequeño cuarto que compartíamos. Boris iría por nosotros en cualquier momento, y esta posiblemente sería la última vez que estaríamos a solas hasta que el torneo terminara.

-Mis sentimientos no han cambiado - respondió mientras se enderezaba pero no me volteó a ver, sin embargo, algo me llamó la atención

Caminé hacia él y tomé el borde de su suéter. Al ver que no me detenía, alcé la prenda y me quedé anonadado al encontrarme con una enorme cicatriz que partía en dos toda su espalda. Era como si lo hubieran abierto por la mitad. La herida estaba tan reciente que aún olía a sangre y alcohol.

-No puede ser… ¿Qué te hicieron?

-¿Cómo crees que accedieron a mi cerebro sin abrirme la cabeza? Las terminales nerviosas en mi columna - fruncí mis labios al escucharlo - pero pronto todo terminará

-Pronto

Se volteó e, inesperadamente, me besó. Llevé mis manos a su cuello y él acarició mi espalda.

¿Quién estaba reconfortando a quién? Jamás lo sabré. Ambos estábamos llorando.

**El País de las Manzanas**

El silencio de Bryan y la manera en que acariciaba el blade por encima de la ropa hicieron que Robert se preguntara si había callado debido a que le era difícil continuar narrando o porque ya había terminado.

-La cuenta, por favor - ordenó al mesero y estiró sus brazos - ¿Estás bien?

-Claro - respondió el ruso, con una expresión de que realmente el tema le daba igual - ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Hay muchas cosas que no me han quedado claras

-Te dije que la historia era larga

-¿Aún no has terminado? - Robert sacó su cartera

-No, pero ya me cansé de estar sentado - se acarició la panza por encima de la ropa - vamos a caminar

-Está nevando - el alemán lo confirmo al ver por la ventana

-¿Y? ¿Acaso vienes de un país tropical? En Alemania también nieva, deberías estar acostumbrado. Oh, disculpa, eres tan asquerosamente rico que si el clima está feo te quedas calientito en casa mientras la prole como nosotros trabaja.

-Cállate - Robert frunció el ceño - no sabes nada de mí

-Te molestas porque tu amigo se acostó con tu otro amigo. Guau. Realmente tienes problemas, eh, no sea que mañana tengas que dormir en la calle por eso.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tú no sabes lo que es pasar frío. Preguntarte si tendrás dinero para comer al día siguiente. Al salir de la abadía y abandonar Rusia y mi humilde trabajo volví a lo que era antes de que Boris me acogiera. Un huérfano sin hogar. Tu vida está resuelta. Tú jamás sabrás lo que es tener hambre, Robert.

Esa era la primera vez que el ruso lo llamaba por su nombre.

Bryan se cruzó de brazos y esperó cuando el mesero le llevó al alemán la cuenta, observó al chico pagar y después le indicó que salieran.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que dieron con la limosina y Robert le ordenó a Gustav que esperara ahí.

Irían a dar una vuelta caminando bajo la nieve.

_Continuará…_

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_-Nunca quise que llegáramos a esto, sabes que siempre te he querido, Bry_

_-Evidentemente lo quieres más a él - di un paso hacia el pelirrojo y me detuve en seco cuando la puerta detrás de él se abrió y Kai entró al cuarto_

_Los intrigantes ojos rojizos me enfocaron y, no voy a mentir, me intimidaron._

**El País de las Manzanas**

Próxima actualización: Lunes 28 de Abril del 2014

¡Que tengan unas excelentes vacaciones de Semana Santa!

_~Cloy Jubilee_


	7. La despedida

**Parejas: **Kai x Yuriy, menciones de Bryan x Yuriy y una que otra sorpresa.

**Advertencias: **Si has leído alguna de mis historias sabrás qué esperar, pero no está de más prevenir que a continuación te encontrarás con una historia llena de escenas románticas, escalofriantes, eróticas y de humor, como ya es costumbre. A diferencia de Gulag y de A los 18, en este fanfic sólo habrá advertencias generales para no dar pistas sobre el contenido de cada capítulo.

**Actualización: **Jueves 01 de Mayo

¡Espero que disfrutes de la lectura!

**El País de las Manzanas**

**Capítulo 7: La despedida**

La calle estaba desierta a excepción de esos dos beyluchadores que andaban uno al lado del otro. Robert quería escuchar más de la historia, pero Bryan no se animaba a continuar aún.

-Rusia es un país homofóbico - comentó Robert para motivarlo - supongo que por eso Kai se llevó a Yuriy

Bryan no respondió, y continuaron andando por varias calles más hasta que se toparon con un parque donde había una especie de kiosco, así que se dirigieron a ese lugar y tomaron asiento en una banquita de madera que había sido colocada justo en medio.

-Y aun así está lleno de bares gay - Bryan se tronó el cuello y bostezó mientras estiraba los brazos - No es que Rusia sea un país homofóbico. Es que todos en el gobierno son unos idiotas. Según son conservadores, pero las calles están llenas de prostitutas, maldita hipocresía

-¿Sabes qué me sorprende? - Robert sacó su celular y Bryan alcanzó a ver que tenía una llamada de su amigo Johnny. Una foto de los dos aparecía en la pantalla. El alemán lo ignoró y se guardó el celular - Que tú, siendo un campeón nacional, una estrella, hayas vivido bajo esas condiciones de pobreza

-Bienvenido a Europa del Este - El ruso sonrió cínicamente

-¿Qué pasó después del torneo, Bryan?

El mencionado alzó su rostro y ambas miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Qué es lo último que supiste?

Robert miró el piso mientras ordenaba sus recuerdos.

-Creo que enfrentamos a Tyson en un combate amistoso y celebramos… pero Kai no estaba ahí-

Robert hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza. Volvió a sacar su celular. Otra llamada de Johnny que fue ignorada.

-¿No le vas a responder?

-No - el mayor se guardó el aparato y apretó los ojos - como te decía, todos estaban ahí menos Kai

-Kai fue a la abadía, como de seguro sospechas, y se llevó a Yuriy

-¿Así como si nada?

-Sí - respondió - era como si Yuriy lo hubiera estado esperando desde hace muchos años, cuando Kai escapó. Y al final Kai cumplió su promesa, y se lo llevó

-Pero no pudo ser sólo así, ¿Y Boris?

-¿Qué con él?

-¿No lo trató de impedir?

-_Nyet _- Bryan sonrió - el imbécil intentó huir antes de que la policía lo agarrara, el hombre no era tonto. Era muchas cosas, sí, pero siempre fue muy inteligente. Bueno, no tanto, si no, hubiera sabido que Yuriy perdería a propósito. Pero quizás sólo para mí fue obvio. Solamente porque yo lo amaba tanto.

-¿Lloraste cuando se fue?

-Yo no. Ahora fue Yuriy quien lloró por mí.

-Cuéntame

Bryan apretó los ojos, tomó aire y cerró sus manos en puños.

**El país de las manzanas**

Con una pequeña maleta en su mano y lágrimas en su rostro, Yuriy se despedía de mí.

La lluvia chocaba con el cristal de la ventana, única iluminación de la habitación que compartíamos y le daba un aspecto lúgubre, una escena que se convertiría en uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos y nostálgicos que tengo, pero que jamás podré olvidar. Una despedida de la cual recuerdo todo, cada detalle, puesto que pensé que nunca volvería a ver a ese chico cabizbajo que ahora me miraba rogando por infinita comprensión.

-No me hagas esto, Bryan - su voz se quebraba mientras intentaba mantener la compostura - No me hagas elegir entre él y tú, porque sabes la respuesta, y no es mi intención excluirte de mi vida

-Eso ya lo hiciste - respondí cruzándome de brazos - desde el momento en que me hiciste perder

Apretó sus ojos y más llanto opacó su bella mirada.

La lluvia aumentó, y ahora el estruendo del cristal me comenzaba a dar dolor de cabeza.

-Nunca quise que llegáramos a esto, sabes que siempre te he querido, Bry

-Evidentemente lo quieres más a él - di un paso hacia el pelirrojo y me detuve en seco cuando la puerta detrás de él se abrió y Kai entró al cuarto

Los intrigantes ojos rojizos me enfocaron y, no voy a mentir, me intimidaron. Maldito nieto de Voltaire.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? - Le preguntó a Yuriy y tomó su maleta para ayudarle

-Me estoy despidiendo - respondió el ojiazul y se sonrojó. Al parecer aún continuaba poniéndose nervioso con su presencia - ¿Puedes darme un momento más?

El peliazul me observó de pies a cabeza, con una mirada déspota y altanera que me provocaba arrancarle esos ojos a mordidas.

-Te espero afuera

Y salió del cuarto.

-¿Cómo puedes amar a ese imbécil?

-¿Cómo puedes amarme a mí?

Su pregunta me sorprendió tanto que abrí la boca

-Yuriy…

-Mírame, Bryan - se alzó la playera y me dio la espalda, mostrándome su cicatriz - ¿Cómo puedes desear algo que está roto, algo sucio y…?

-Cállate

Corrí hacia él y lo tomé entre mis brazos. Quizás lo lastimé, pero no me importó. Me rompía el corazón pensar que jamás lo volvería a ver.

-No puedes venir con nosotros aún - me respondió a la vez que me devolvía el abrazo - pero haré lo posible por sacarte de aquí

-No - respondí, y con todo el dolor de mi alma, lo solté y lo empujé - si te vas con él no quiero que regreses a buscarme, ya te lo había dicho

-Pero…

-¡No, Yuriy! - Grité, desbordando sentimientos que me arrastraban a la locura

-¡Bryan! - Me gritó también, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad - Cálmate

-¿Alguna vez me amaste, Yuriy? - Le pregunté, pero yo ya sabía la respuesta

-Ahhh - suspiró - siempre te he querido como a un hermano y lo sabes

-No me refiero a ese tipo de amor, sino…

-Sé lo que quieres que te diga - su semblante cambió y sospeché que en su cuerpo algún quedaba algún residuo de Cyber-Tala - no lo haré. Me voy.

Se dio la vuelta e iba a tomar el pomo para abrirla cuando lo abracé por la espalda y susurré en su oído.

-Eres el amor de mi vida -Sentí su cuerpo tensarse y Yuriy empezó a llorar -Shhh - le di la vuelta y lo encaré - parte de lo que eres lo aprendiste de mi - acaricié su cabello y besé su frente - Yuriy, yo te-

Colocó un dedo en mi boca y se limpió las lágrimas con la otra mano.

-Sé que me amas - sonrió levemente - jamás te agradecí todo lo que hiciste por mí, Bryan - suspiró - quiero que tengas esto

Me entregó algo envuelto en unas gasas. ¿Yuriy había logrado recuperar a mi Falborg?

Brinqué de emoción y alcé la vista para encarar esos hermosos ojos azules que ahora se humedecían una vez más.

-Cuídalo - colocó una mano en mi hombro - sé que estarás bien, Bryan. Si no, no me iría.

Iba a responderle que eso era mentira, pero en eso, la puerta se abrió y Kai le hizo una seña con los dedos de que se apurara. Me dio una última mirada soberbia y Yuriy asintió, entonces me volteó a ver y torció su boca. Ya no había nada más que quisiera decirme. No con Kai ahí.

Se dio la vuelta para salir, pero yo iba a tener la última palabra.

-Jamás te perdonaré, Yuriy

**El país de las manzanas**

-Y hasta la fecha no lo has perdonado - interrumpió Robert

El ruso negó.

-Nunca - acarició el blade en su pantalón - no cuando él destruyó todo lo que quise. Lo que más me duele es que no aprendí a tratar las cosas como si fuera la última vez. Pensé que Yuriy y yo estaríamos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero no fue así. De lo que más me arrepiento fue de lo mucho que creí en el futuro.

El alemán sintió algo frío bajar por su espalda ante tan bellas pero crueles palabras. Justo eso quería escuchar. Era exactamente lo que él sentía por Johnny, pero jamás había encontrado la manera adecuada de expresarlo. Haber tenido tanta fe en que al final ambos estarían juntos a pesar de lo que sus padres exigían. Robert lo hubiera dado todo por Johnny si tan sólo él se lo hubiera pedido. Pero como Bryan dijo, eso jamás sería verdad.

-Matar un ruiseñor

-¿Qué?

-Ése es el nombre del libro - respondió el alemán

-¿En serio? - Robert asintió - Ja, vaya, y yo quebrándome la cabeza, cuando yo mismo dije esas palabras

-Lo sé

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Quizás se entendían mejor de lo que alguna vez pudieron imaginar. No. ¿Cómo podrían haberlo siquiera sospechado? Robert no pensaba en Bryan, y Bryan jamás recordó al chico después del torneo. De hecho, si la gente del pub no hubiera dicho su nombre, el ruso no se habría acordado.

-Está haciendo frío, ahora sí, de verdad - comentó Bryan

-¿No que muy ruso?

-Soy un pésimo ruso. Odio Rusia.

-Eres un ruso nefasto - el mayor le ofreció se levantó - vámonos

-¿A dónde? - el ruso se levantó también, acariciando el blade en su pantalón

-A mi hotel. Ahí nos refugiaremos del frío y podrás terminar de contarme tu historia

-¿Qué más quieres saber?

Comenzaron su trayectoria de regreso a la limosina.

-En el restaurante me dijiste que habías hablado con Yuriy, y que él te dijo que ya no vivía en Rusia, pero no te dijo donde vivía y tú jamás le preguntaste.

-¿Qué más quieres saber? - Preguntó una vez más el ruso al no recibir una respuesta concreta a su pregunta

Bryan observó al chofer de Robert abrir la puerta y pronunciar algo en alemán. El chico de ojos miel le respondió algo cortés, que el ruso no pudo deducir, pero el viejillo asintió y le sonrió a Bryan mientras este abordaba el vehículo.

-Hay algo que me intriga, algo en específico, creo que lo has evadido mucho. Me contaste cosas terribles como que medio violaste a Tala- Yuriy, y que te comiste a tu vecino de celda, pero - Robert se aclaró la garganta - has evitado hablar sobre él

-¿Sobre quién?

-Sobre Kai Hiwatari

_Continuará…_

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_-Tranquilo, Bryan - Robert colocó una mano en su brazo - es de mala educación comer así. Además, teniendo toda la mesa, ¿Por qué te sentaste justo junto a mí?_

_El ruso alzó la mirada mientras se metía un gran pedazo de jamón a la boca._

_-Quiero contarte - habló aun sin terminar de masticar - sobre la primera vez que lo hice_

_-¿La primera vez que hiciste qué?_

_-Que me comí a alguien - susurró el ruso_

**El País de las Manzanas**

Próxima actualización: Jueves 01 de Mayo del 2014

_~Cloy Jubilee_


	8. Canibalismo

**Parejas: **Kai x Yuriy, menciones de Bryan x Yuriy y una que otra sorpresa.

**Advertencias: **Si has leído alguna de mis historias sabrás qué esperar, pero no está de más prevenir que a continuación te encontrarás con una historia llena de escenas románticas, escalofriantes, eróticas y de humor, como ya es costumbre. A diferencia de Gulag y de A los 18, en este fanfic sólo habrá advertencias generales para no dar pistas sobre el contenido de cada capítulo.

**Actualización: **Cada lunes

**Mención especial: **Hoy es el cumpleaños de una chica increíble y hermosa, ¡Muchas felicidades! A pesar de que vivimos lejos, te regalo este capítulo, es totalmente dedicado a ti no solo por la fecha, sino también porque eres una lectora excelente, tus reviews son muy completos y emocionantes de leer. No es casualidad que este mero capitulo sea la narración más gráfica y escalofriante de todo el fic, así que espero que disfrutes cada palabra. Que tengas un día excelente y que recibas muchos regalos más ¡Feliz Cumpleaños preciosa!

**Capítulo dedicado a: **Funeral-Of-The-Humanity

**El País de las Manzanas**

**Capítulo 8: Canibalismo**

Un exquisito aroma a vainilla con un no sé qué lo hicieron recordar un momento en su vida tan antiguo que, apenas hasta ese momento, después de muchos años vino a su mente. Una panadería de la cual él solía robar con Yuriy cuando vivían en la calle, antes de que Boris los _salvara._

Frente a él, Robert parecía como dueño del lugar. Caminando despreocupadamente y cansado hacia su habitación, la cual estaba en el piso más alto del hotel. Era como si el alemán hubiera nacido rodeado de esos lujos que cohibían a Bryan.

Todo a su alrededor brillaba, era suave y olía bien. Robert saludaba cordialmente tanto a huéspedes como a empleados y eso le hizo notar al ruso que los clientes de ese hotel eran sencillos y, quizás tenían tanto dinero, que lo que menos les importaba era su apariencia.

Frente a él, varias personas vestían ropa sin marca, pero elegante y pulcra, mientras intercambiaban comentarios sobre el desempeño de algo llamado _Dow Jones_. ¿Quizás era un equipo de Beyblade?

Esas personas, Robert y él tomaron el ascensor.

-Buenas noches - saludó el alemán e hizo un pequeño ademán de respeto

Los demás se inclinaron suavemente también y le correspondieron con el mismo énfasis.

No había más. Ni recorrerse entre ellos con la mirada. Ni buscar marcas y adivinar precios. Sin buscar elogios o presunción. Lo único que había en ese elevador era un puñado de individuos con buenos modales e impresionantes cuentas de banco. Quien no encajaba ahí era Bryan. Pero sin importar que su ropa fuera diferente, o su semblante no fuera amable, los sujetos lo saludaron de la misma manera. Aunque al principio fue incómodo, Bryan hizo su mejor esfuerzo para imitarlos, y después volvieron a su conversación sobre el tal _Dow Jones._

El recorrido en el elevador se le hizo eterno. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan alto el maldito edificio? Estaba cansado y quería acostarse a dormir. Eso lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. ¿Iba a pasar la noche con Robert?

Las amables personas que habían sido sus compañeros de elevador por unos segundos ahora salían por la puerta y los dejaban solos.

-¿Y Gustav? - Preguntó el ruso mientras llegaban a su piso y cruzaban por las puertas del ascensor

-Él tiene su propia suite - respondió Robert

-Pensé que lo mandarías a dormir a un hostal de cuarta

-¿A Gustav? Jamás. Me ha cuidado desde que nací. Es como un segundo padre para mí. Es la persona más honrada y trabajadora que conozco. Es un honor que Gustav trabaje para mí. Antes preferiría dormir yo en el piso a permitir que él lo hiciera.

Las palabras del alemán lo hicieron detenerse en seco en el pasillo. ¿Desde cuándo alguien tan adinerado consideraba un igual a un subordinado? ¿O como su familia?

-¿Es verdad que eres de la realeza? - Preguntó Bryan al recobrar su compostura

-La monarquía en Alemania se abolió desde al año 1918. Entonces mi familia perdió algún valor como soberanos de la nación, pero si te refieres a que mis antepasados fueron Káiseres, es decir, reyes alemanes, entonces sí, es verdad.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó el ruso, demasiado aturdido por el lujo de la habitación a la que ahora entraba como para entender lo que Robert había explicado

Las paredes eran blancas y estaban cubiertas de tapices con impresionantes acabados. Adornaba una gran chimenea el centro de la suite, y había varias puertas que probablemente conducían a habitaciones. Del techo colgaban candelabros. En la suite también había una sala con sillones que lucían muy cómodos, una gran mesa de madera con sillas a juego y un gran bar con diferentes bebidas alcohólicas.

-Hmn - Robert suspiró, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sillón más cercano a la chimenea que ahora se estaba encendiendo- no importa. En esa puerta - apuntó con su dedo- hay un cuarto vacío. En el baño hay artículos de limpieza, ropa y otras cosas - se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de su otra mano - puedes dormir tranquilo, no tengo intenciones de molestarte en la noche.

-Pensé que me traías para acostarte conmigo - confesó el ruso quitándose la chamarra

-¿En serio? - Robert ni se inmutó - Qué va - se quitó la mano de la cara y sacó su celular - estoy exhausto

El alemán no se dio cuenta cuando el ruso llegó a su lado y le arrebató el aparato

-No le contestes

-¿Qué carajo? ¡Devuélvemelo! - Robert se levantó de un brinco e intentó quitárselo, pero Bryan tenía una fuerza impresionante

-Johnny no te merece

Tan pronto estas palabras fueron pronunciadas por el pelilavanda Robert le dirigió una fiera mirada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Bryan se cruzó de brazos

-Mírate, mira este lugar - respondió - eres un magnate, Robert - el ruso hablaba tan seriamente que el alemán sintió que era su propia conciencia diciéndoselo - bien, ahora que tengo tu atención, no eres mi tipo sinceramente, pero no eres como pensaba. Te juzgué mal y lo acepto. A pesar de todo lo que tienes, no desprecias a los demás por tener menos, y tampoco te das aires de superioridad. Alguien que tiene tanto dinero… ja, normalmente es un idiota. Pero tú no lo eres. Y si él no se da cuenta, o no te aprecia por eso, entonces no te merece. Date cuenta y abre los ojos. Quizás lo ames, pero, ¿Realmente vale la pena el dolor que te hace pasar? Dices que él te desprecia diciéndote que no pueden estar juntos, pero aun así se acuesta contigo. Eso no es lo que tú quieres.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no se puede simplemente dejar de amar a alguien - respondió intentando quitarle el celular, sin éxito

-¿No has aprendido nada de lo que te he contado? Es lo mismo que Yuriy. Ellos saben que haríamos lo que fuera por ellos y nos tratan como quieren, ¿O me equivoco? -Robert frunció el ceño y no respondió- por Dios, eres tan alemán

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? - Refunfuñó Robert

-Oh, mira - el ruso le mostró el aparato, Johnny estaba marcando por enésima vez - déjamelo a mi

Robert abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que Bryan tomara la llamada. El alemán empezó a agitar los brazos y a negar con la cabeza, intentando convencerlo de que colgara.

Bryan puso el altavoz.

_-¿Rob?_

El alemán sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz del escocés y miró a Bryan, quien lo incitó a responder.

-Hola, Jo - fue su simple respuesta

Bryan asintió y sonrió mientras Robert se sentaba nerviosamente en el sofá. El ruso tomó el lugar junto a él.

-_¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás? Hablé con tu madre, me dijo que estabas en Glasgow. ¿Sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?_

-Yo… -empezó a decir el alemán, pero Bryan puso un dedo en su boca

-¿Sí? ¿Quién habla? - Habló el ruso al teléfono

_-Robert, ¿Estás con alguien?_

-Mira, no sé quién eres - Bryan se aguantó la risa - pero Robert está ocupado, se está quedando conmigo, así que deja de estar jodiendo a cada rato

-_Imbécil, pásame a Robert, ¡Ahora!_

-Ya te dije, estúpido, que ahora está conmigo, así que deja de llamarlo

-_¡Soy Sir Jonathan McGregor! ¡Te ordeno que me comuniques con Robert!-_

Bryan cubrió el celular con su otra mano y susurró en el oído del alemán.

-_Dile que le marcas en media hora _

Robert lo miró con preocupación, pero Bryan asintió, dándole ánimos

-¿Jo? -El alemán tomó el teléfono

-_¡Rob! ¿Con quién estás?_

-Te marco en… media hora-

Bryan le arrebató el celular y colgó. Entonces, antes de que el otro pudiera evitarlo, lo apagó.

Ambas miradas se clavaron la una en la otra y se observaron por varios segundos. Ninguno dijo nada mientras sus ojos escudriñaban cada curva y centímetro del rostro del otro. La cercanía, por más extraña que fuera, ya había dejado de ser incómoda.

-Me va a odiar - habló finalmente en alemán - es mi mejor amigo

-Te va a desear - respondió el ruso levantándose - y sí, es tu amigo, pero ya no te acostarás con él. No cuando él lo único que quiere es dominarte.

-Emmm… - Robert se sonrojó - yo soy quien está arriba… si sabes a lo que me refiero

-Sí, lo sé - Bryan se rascó la nuca - pero eso no significa que seas tú el que manda. Pero, a partir de esta noche, lo serás. Ahora sabe que no estás solo, y que él ya no es tu único.

-Pero es mentira

-Él no lo sabe - el ruso esbozó una gran sonrisa - él cree que pasarás una ardiente noche con otro chico. Y que le marcarás en media hora. Te estará esperando, pero cuando te marque - **TSK **Bryan chasqueó los dedos - directo a buzón. Un golpe derechito a su ego. Pero Robert, si vuelves a acostarte con él, caerás en su juego una vez más.

El alemán frunció el labio y alzó la mano para que Bryan le devolviera el aparato. Pero, en vez de eso, el ruso chocó sus palmas.

-Buenas noches - se despidió el pelilavanda y se encerró en el cuarto con todo y celular.

Robert exhaló profundamente y se dejó caer de espaldas al sillón. Cerró los ojos. El recuerdo de Johnny mordiendo las sábanas mientras Enrique lo penetraba una y otra vez se apoderó de su mente y tuvo que abrir los ojos para abandonar ese momento. Dolía mucho saber que su afecto jamás sería apreciado. Por eso quizá comprendía tan bien a Bryan. Ambos sufrían al saber que su amor jamás sería correspondido.

**El País de las Manzanas**

-Que te quede claro que el hecho de que ahora seamos amigos no significa que puedas decirme cómo vestirme

-¡Carajo!

Ambos chicos se encontraban frente a frente. Robert ya se había bañado y arreglado desde hace horas. Ahora vestía un elegante saco negro con un pin del escudo de su familia sobre una playera blanca y un pantalón gris perfectamente planchado. Su cabello había sido peinado hacia atrás y su cuerpo despedía un rico olor a perfume.

Por el contrario, Bryan estaba únicamente en bóxer (propiedad de Robert) y con una toalla cubriendo desde su cintura hasta sus rodillas. Su cabello goteaba agua por todos lados puesto que acababa de salir de la ducha, y ahora no tenía ropa que ponerse. El alemán había tirado toda su ropa, incluida la del hospital, a la basura y había colocado varias prendas también de su propiedad sobre la cama que sabía le quedarían a Bryan. El ruso era más fornido que él, pero Robert era más alto. Algo serviría mientras compraban otras prendas.

Pero a Bryan esto le había molestado, y ahora se encontraba irritado y hambriento. Se acercó al bote de basura y sacó su playera con el fin de ponérsela, pero Robert se la arrebató de la mano y la regresó al bote.

-¡Llevas más de tres días usando la misma playera! ¡Mírala! ¡Está puerca!

-Ustedes los alemanes y sus traumas con la higiene, ¡No tengo otra!

-Ya te enseñé todas las que tengo, deja de ser un idiota y elige una

-¡Y yo ya te dije que tu ropa no me gusta!

-No tienes opción - Robert se cruzó de brazos y suspiró - tu ropa apesta y está rota. Agarra cualquier cosa de la cama, vístete e iremos a comprarte algo.

-¿Con qué dinero?

El alemán roló los ojos.

-Ya sabes que yo te lo regalaré - hizo un ademán con su mano como si espantara moscas - y apúrate que tengo hambre

-¡Yo también tengo hambre! - Bryan observó las diferentes opciones de la cama - Espera… pero… te despertaste hace rato, ¿No? ¿Por qué no has desayunado?

-Eres mi huésped, es mi deber esperarte a que estés listo para bajar al restaurante

-Mejor pidamos al cuarto

Bryan tomó un suéter rojo de la cama y se sorprendió de lo suave que estaba. Era de una tela que él no conocía.

-¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó señalando el material

-Cachemir - respondió - me lo compré la última vez que fui a Argentina

-¿Argentina? - Bryan se colocó la prenda, sonriendo ante la suave sensación contra su piel - ¿Dónde es eso?

Robert alzó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos. Al principio sospechó que estaría jugando, pero no. Bryan de verdad no sabía.

-En Sudamérica - sintió algo de compasión por aquel chico que conocía tan poco del mundo

-Tienen buena ropa - tomó un pantalón tras otro, pero ninguno le gustaba - ¿No tienes pantalones de mezclilla?

-No, son demasiado informales - Robert se dirigió a su maleta y sacó un pants negro - pero si buscas algo cómodo, ponte esto

Bryan se lo arrebató y se sentó en la cama para vestirse. Se lo pasó por las piernas y luego se levantó para terminar.

-Me queda chico de la cintura y largo de las piernas.

-Porque todo está hecho a mi medida. Bahh… Sólo es mientras vamos a comprar lo demás.

Bryan asintió y, después de medio acomodarse el cabello con la mano, se colocó sus tenis y después bajaron al restaurante.

Permanecieron en silencio todo el rato hasta que llegaron al bufet.

-No lo puedo creer…

Los ojos de Bryan brillaron al ver el montón de comida servida frente a él. Jamás había visto tantos alimentos dispuestos de esa manera. Boris les controlaba muy bien sus comidas en la abadía y los alimentaba con lo mínimo que él consideraba era suficiente para su buen desempeño.

-Sírvete lo que quieras

Robert pasó a su lado y se sirvió fruta con yogurt mientras Bryan corría de un lado a otro tomando pedazos de platillos tanto fríos como calientes, dulces y salados, todo lo que le cupo en el plato.

Finalmente, se sentó junto al alemán en la amplia mesa circular y comenzó a engullir su comida casi con desesperación.

-Tranquilo, Bryan - Robert colocó una mano en su brazo - es de mala educación comer así. Además, teniendo toda la mesa, ¿Por qué te sentaste justo junto a mí?

El ruso alzó la mirada mientras se metía un gran pedazo de jamón a la boca.

-Quiero contarte - habló aun sin terminar de masticar - sobre la primera vez que lo hice

-¿La primera vez que hiciste qué?

-Que me comí a alguien - susurró el ruso

El alemán observó que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor y después acercó su silla a Bryan.

**El País de las Manzanas**

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fueron esas horripilantes luces blancas. Sentí los huesos de mi mandíbula rogando que cerrara la boca, ya que llevaba horas, si acaso días, con las encías separadas lo más ampliamente que pude soportar. Al igual que la anestesia, el efecto de la morfina se estaba pasando, y ahora comenzaba a experimentar una horrible sensación de malestar en los huesos de mi rostro. Había algo, algún objeto metálico que me impedía descansar los músculos y me forzaba a mantener mi boca abierta.

-Bryan - una voz junto a mi llamó mi atención, pero no podía ver su rostro por las molestas luces - todo salió bien - era Boris - solamente deberás esperar una media hora más en lo que termina de secarse la última capa y ya podrás cerrar la boca

Intenté hablar, pero sentía que me tragaba mi lengua, así que me abstuve de tratar una vez más.

-¿Tienes sed?

Negué con un movimiento de cabeza. Podía sentir el suero conectado a mi brazo izquierdo. Alcé mi mano derecha e iba a agarrarme los dientes, pero Boris me detuvo.

-No puedes tocarlos aún - hizo un singular chasquido con los dedos y alguien se acercó - sédalo otra vez y quítale el suero.

Boris bajó mi mano cuando intenté volver a tocarme los dientes. Eso fue lo último que sentí antes de perder la conciencia.

Lo siguiente que vi al despertar fueron las mismas luces blancas, pero ahora mi boca estaba cerrada y el dolor había bajado de mis encías a mi estómago. Volvía a experimentar mi peor miedo: el hambre.

-¿Ya están listos sus dientes? ¿Listos para destruir lo que sea? - Preguntó mi entrenador

-Sí - respondió el médico que me había extirpado los dientes mientras aún estaba despierto, y quien había practicado la cirugía para colocarme las piezas de titanio - hemos hecho las pruebas los últimos días, Bryan está listo para comer lo que sea

Boris apagó las luces y me sentí mareado un momento. Continuaron hablando sobre mí mientras yo seguía sin decir nada. El monstruo dentro de mí, el hambre, aumentaba y volvía a gritarme aturdidoramente que cumpliera su deseo: comer.

Miré a mi alrededor mientras me incorporaba en busca de alimento. Pero ahí no había nada. Lo único comestible era…

-¿Tienes hambre? - Preguntó Boris leyéndome la mente, entonces recordé que había sido una orden suya que me retiraran el suero. Me limité a asentir - Doctor, creo que tenemos que hacer una última prueba - sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y lo que me dio a entender fue suficiente para sentir un enorme vacío en el estómago.

Era verdad. Finalmente iba a poder probar la fabulosa carne humana.

-Ya hemos terminado todas las pruebas - respondió inocentemente el médico, quien no había caído en cuenta de que su paciente se convertiría en su verdugo - si el joven Kuznetsov quiere comer, puede hacerlo

Nos dio la espalda y se dirigió a la mesa auxiliar que estaba a escasos metros de mi camilla.

Volví a dar un vistazo a mis alrededores y me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie. Estábamos los tres solos. Busqué una vez más la aprobación de mi entrenador y Boris asintió.

Me levanté, un poco mareado, y caminé descalzo hasta el médico. Él me escuchó y se giró, sobresaltándose al verme parado justo frente a él.

Alcé mi brazo para sujetar su cuello, pero reaccionó rápido e intentó correr hacia la puerta. Boris se colocó entre el médico y la salida y alzó la pierna para que cayera al piso. Durante estos escasos segundos, yo tomé unas tijeras que estaban en dicha mesa auxiliar y corrí hacia él. Cuando el doctor apenas iba a levantarse, brinqué sobre su espalda y clavé las tijeras en su nuca. No me creerás lo blanda que es la piel de esta zona. Las tijeras perforaron hasta algún hueso y después no pude seguir, así que las extraje. El desgarrador grito de dolor del doctor me provocó una extraña excitación en el estómago. El sonido de un animal agonizante antes de ser devorado.

Con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, clavé las tijeras en la oreja del hombre, y las saqué para después hacer lo mismo en la otra. El hombre gritaba e imploraba que me detuviera con gemidos tan estresantes que retumbarían en mi mente todas las noches por el resto de mi vida.

-No, no, Bryan, así jamás va a morir - Boris se acercó y se agachó, sujetando los cabellos del hombre para alzar su cabeza y después me ordenó con un ademán de la mano que me le quitara de encima. Le dio la vuelta y colocó boca arriba - apuñala su corazón

Ni siquiera lo pensé. Ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, ni ningún pensamiento de mi cerebro dudaron en obedecerlo. El hambre que ahora quemaba mi cuerpo y me hacía vomitar ácidos gástricos por la boca era mayor que cualquier sentido de moralidad.

Tomé la tijera con ambas manos y la clavé justo entre dos costillas, alcanzando su corazón. Los gritos del doctor perdieron sentido y se convirtieron en sollozos que se fueron opacando poco a poco mientras su cuerpo se cubría de sangre y la vida lo iba abandonando.

Le quité la bata y después, con ayuda de Boris, lo despojé del resto de su ropa.

El doctor aún estaba vivo, puesto que se movía, pero ya no tenía energías para levantarse ni detenerme. Temblaba él y temblaba yo. Jadeábamos los dos.

Miré a Boris buscando su aprobación una vez más antes de comenzar. Mi entrenador se puso de pie y asintió.

-Tómate tu tiempo - me motivó dándome una palmada en el hombro y se dirigió hacia la entrada, donde puso seguro a la puerta y después jaló una silla que colocó justo en frente de nosotros. Quería verlo todo.

Después de observar sus movimientos, bajé la vista al doctor y analicé su cuerpo desnudo. La parte que más deseaba morder era su cuello. La escasez de vello en esta zona me atraía mucho más que el resto de su velludo cuerpo. Me subí encima de él sin importarme llenarme de sangre y descendí hasta en medio de sus clavículas y saqué mi lengua, la cual usé para lamer la piel de su cuello. Escuché cómo me rogaba detenerme, pero yo sabía que no había marcha atrás. Había sido uno de mis mayores sueños comer carne humana. Y con el hambre que tenía, no fue difícil clavar mis dientes en esa zona y después cerrar la mandíbula para traerme conmigo el pedazo de carne.

Las piezas dentales que ahora se situaban en mi boca se sentían frías y ajenas a mí, pero, al sentir la comida, mis muelas comenzaron a masticar por sí solas. Era como el instinto animal más básico de todos: alimentarse. Y yo, por más humano que fuera, ya no razonaba.

Era exquisito. La piel sabía metálica debido a la sangre, pero el sabor no me disgustaba. Al contrario, despertaba en mí un instinto salvaje, quizá similar al de los leones o cualquier animal carnívoro.

Al pasar por mi garganta la masa que había masticado, volví a descender a su cuello y repetí el proceso continuamente. Esta vez mastiqué conscientemente, disfrutando de cada sensación que se liberaba en mi cuerpo. Podía sentir las diferentes texturas que conformaban al ser humano. Desde piel, carne, venas, músculo, nervios, incluso grasa.

Pero en vez de sentirme satisfecho una vez que terminé el cuello, mi cuerpo me rogaba por comer más. Era como si, al probar la carne, mi mente quisiera saborear el resto de esa persona que aún permanecía con vida.

Llevé mis manos al cabello del doctor y lo eché hacia atrás mientras me unía con él en un beso. Mis dientes se cerraron sobre los suyos y los despedacé con movimientos trituradores como si se tratara de una mazorca. Tenía su truco masticar el hueso, y este tronaba tan fuerte que me lastimaba los oídos. Pero no fue difícil. Era más cuestión de maña que de fuerza. Mi mandíbula dolía un poco, pero era un malestar minúsculo comparado con las oleadas de placer que recorrían mi cuerpo mientras proseguía con su lengua y sus labios.

Intenté tragar el hueso triturado, pero mi garganta lo regresó a mi boca en forma de vómito y tuve que correr al bote de basura más cercano.

-Continúa - ordenó Boris - quiero que - se levantó y se agachó junto al doctor, el cual, para mi sorpresa, seguía parpadeando y respirando, pero quizá ya no estaba consciente - intentes masticar su clavícula

Asentí y regresé a mi lugar sobre él. Boris se hizo a un lado y me observó pegar una amplia mordida en la zona que él me había indicado. Mis nuevos dientes rasgaron la piel que quedaba y cortaron el hueso como si se tratara de una pieza de pollo. Boris estaba complacido, y yo, fascinado.

No sólo tenía las herramientas para despedazar a este individuo, sino que lo estaba disfrutando más que ninguna otra cosa. El placer que sentía al probar tanta variedad de sabores y texturas me llenaba más que incluso un orgasmo. Era como si mi cuerpo hubiera estado preparado para esto.

Noté que mis manos sujetaban fuertemente su cadera y clavé mis uñas en su piel. El doctor pegó un grito que me sobresaltó. La boca del hombre era ya solo un orificio del cual brotaba sangre, y él se ahogaba con ella.

-No tengas miedo - dijo Boris

Lo volteé a ver y asentí. Proseguí con su otra clavícula y en eso, entré como en una especie de frenesí. Mi boca se abría y cerraba como una máquina o las fauces de tigre que ahora destazaba los hombros y brazos del médico que había hecho esto posible.

Al terminar de engullir el segundo brazo, volví a vomitar. Expulsé casi todo lo que había ingerido y mis entrañas ardían como si un fuerte veneno me derritiera por dentro.

-¿Quieres recostarte? - Me preguntó mi entrenador

-No, aún tengo hambre - respondí, confundiendo el malestar estomacal con hambruna

Lo que quedaba en el piso era un torso sin brazos unido únicamente por la columna vertebral a una cabeza que ya no se movía. Intenté buscar su ritmo cardiaco, pero el doctor ya era solo un cuerpo sin vida.

Retomé mi festín al morder y desprender su nariz, de la cual empezó a brotar una cantidad impresionante de sangre que yo lamía como perro. La nariz la hice a un lado ya que estaba fría, y después me comí a mordidas sus mejillas y lo que quedaba de sus encías. Extraje sus ojos con las tijeras y los mastiqué, pero la sensación gelatinosa me dio mucho asco y decidí hacerlos a un lado también. Continué con su frente y después su mentón, y así seguí hasta dejar solo un cráneo que protegía los músculos interiores.

-Quiero agua - le pedí a Boris

Él se levantó y llenó un vaso de uso médico con agua de la llave. Me extendió el recipiente y yo lo vacié en el cráneo frente a mí para limpiar la sangre.

-Más - pedí de nuevo y Boris decidió tomar una pequeña cubeta cerca de la entrada esta vez.

-¿Crees poder comértelo todo? - Me preguntó cuando regresó a mi lado y me ayudó a limpiar el cráneo que seguía prendido al cuerpo mediante la columna

-No - respondí - no es tanto como parece, pero… bueno, veremos qué pasa

Boris soltó una macabra carcajada y retomó su lugar en la silla.

Mi boca se abrió una vez más y comencé triturando los huesos de la barbilla, luego la quijada, lo que quedaba de los ojos y la frente. El polvo en el que se convertía el hueso me hacía toser, pero eso no me detuvo para intentar masticar el músculo. Eso sí era difícil. Era como un chicloso que simplemente no se deshace.

-Permíteme - Boris llegó y me hizo a un lado mientras, con un bisturí, cortaba los músculos para poder acceder al cerebro.

Mientras, yo descendí al pecho y comencé a rasgar su piel y a masticarla. Esto era lo que más me fascinaba, la diferencia de sabores dependiendo del área que mordía. Y, al llegar al estómago, fue el éxtasis. Ni siquiera el montón de vellos alrededor del ombligo me hizo detenerme. Las capas de grasa en la panza sabían mejor que cualquier otra carne que hubiera probado antes. La engullí como un animal que pasa días sin comer y le avientan un pedazo de la carne más absurda del mundo. Pero a fin de cuentas, calma el hambre.

Jamás, ni en un millón de años, pensé que me sentiría tan satisfecho al devorar a una persona. Finalmente, ese vacío en mi interior se saciaba con sabores y texturas que todos deberían de probar al menos una vez en su vida.

Al terminar su estómago, me senté en el piso y eructé. Una sonrisa se posó en mi rostro y después se amplió al ver cómo Boris extraía el cerebro.

La masa deforme que había quedado en el piso era como lo que se ve en las carreteras cuando atropellan a un animal. Órganos y sangre por doquier, pedazos de músculo y hueso en posiciones escalofriantes.

Boris cargaba el cerebro con ambas manos mientras se dirigía a mí y después lo acercaba a mi boca.

-Deberías sentirte orgulloso de que te alimente en la boca, Bryan - me dijo mientras reía incontrolablemente.

Vaya loco.

Sentí la textura con mi dedo, y aunque el cerebro no se me antojaba tanto como sus piernas, decidí satisfacer a mi entrenador y le pegué una mordida. Para mi sorpresa, el área donde mis dientes clavaron reventó y nos salpicó a ambos de sangre. Boris se lamió los labios y pensé que lo probaría, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente me incitó a comer más.

Sus ojos brillaban con una extraña lujuria y yo abrí la boca para que continuara alimentándome con el no tan delicioso órgano.

Comer el cerebro fue laborioso, puesto que la carne era también gelatinosa y se rompía, regando una sustancia viscosa y con pedazos de quién sabe qué sobre mi pecho. Pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, y una vez que terminé de engullir el último pedazo, Boris manchó su pantalón de semen. Al parecer, se había excitado demasiado al verme, y ahora se venía, chorreándose dentro de su ropa.

Eso me recordó algo y volteé a ver la entrepierna del doctor.

Su pene colgaba flácido, y el montón de vello me hizo dudar si realmente quería probarlo. Volteé a ver a Boris, quien había introducido su mano dentro de su pantalón y ahora se acariciaba suavemente.

Tomé el pene del médico y lo alcé, midiendo el alcance de mis dientes y si sería posible arrancarlo de un solo mordisco, intentando no arrancar ni un solo vello público.

Tomé Las tijeras y recorté el vello lo mejor que pude, lo hice a un lado y después descendí a la entrepierna del hombre. Abrí la boca lo más amplio que el dolor en mi quijada me lo permitió y, de un solo mordisco, arranqué el miembro y un pedazo de los testículos, los cuales se rasgaron y botaron su interior en el piso. Aún no podía medir muy bien el alcance y fuerza de mis mandíbulas, por lo que, desgraciadamente, hice un desastre en esa zona, y lo que quedaba ahora no se veía para nada apetitoso. Tragué lo que tenía en la boca y me quedó un sabor poco agradable.

Miré a Boris quien se estaba limpiando con unas gasas y me observaba expectante.

Descendí a las piernas del médico y repetí el mismo procedimiento que en los brazos: mordidas amplias y certeras que me permitían masticar la mayor cantidad de carne mientras continuaba rasgando.

La presencia de vello en esta zona me impidió terminar completamente el área, así que continué con las rodillas y los pies, los cuales me parecieron asquerosos, pero igual quería probarlos.

Decidí no ingerir ningún órgano, quizá lo haría después, pero por el momento ya no podía comer más. Estaba satisfecho y feliz. Más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Había valido la pena el dolor.

Me senté en una silla junto a Boris y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Estoy orgulloso - me comentó mientras colocaba una mano en mi pierna - ¿Te quedaron ganas de comer más personas?

Me enderecé y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Aún hay otros tres científicos que saben de esto. Si te los comes, el secreto de tus dientes residirá en Yuriy, tú y yo.

Asentí.

-Pero hoy no. Mañana tal vez. Por ahora solo quiero darme un baño y lavarme los dientes. Oh, por cierto… ¿Puedo lavármelos sin más? ¿No pasa nada?

-Puedes no lavártelos, tus dientes ya no son dientes, Bryan. Si lo que quieres es quitarte el sabor, pues sí, lávatelos. Créeme que si pudiste masticar hueso, un cepillo no te hará ningún daño. Pero sarro, caries y eso, jamás tendrás. Ahora sí puedes agradecérmelo.

-Bien

Me levanté de la silla y coloqué mis manos sobre mi estómago.

-Te agradezco que ahora jamás volveré a pasar hambre. Si algo abunda en este mundo son personas

_Continuará…_

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_-Je, sabes qué es lo más curioso…. Yuriy y yo teníamos este tipo de pláticas todo el tiempo. Era el único que me entendía. Era el único inteligente en toda la abadía. Creo que, después de él, no había conocido a alguien con quien valiera la pena hablar de esto hasta que te encontré a ti. _

_-Por lo último que me contaste de él - Robert se dio la vuelta y lo encaró - tu relación con Yuriy, al final, no era muy buena_

_-No, al final no, pero Yuriy y yo fuimos grandes amigos, casi hermanos. Yo lo hubiera dado todo, todo, por él. Oh, bueno. Eso ya pasó. _

_-Cuéntame - pidió el alemán - cuéntame cómo se enteró de tu canibalismo_

**El País de las Manzanas**

Próxima actualización: Lunes 05 de Mayo del 2014

Una vez más, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

_~Cloy Jubilee_


	9. El paraiso

**Parejas: **Kai x Yuriy, menciones de Bryan x Yuriy y una que otra sorpresa.

**Advertencias: **Si has leído alguna de mis historias sabrás qué esperar, pero no está de más prevenir que a continuación te encontrarás con una historia llena de escenas románticas, escalofriantes, eróticas y de humor, como ya es costumbre. A diferencia de Gulag y de A los 18, en este fanfic sólo habrá advertencias generales para no dar pistas sobre el contenido de cada capítulo.

**Actualización: **Cada lunes

¡Espero que disfrutes de la lectura!

**El País de las Manzanas**

**Capítulo 9: El paraíso**

El plato de Robert se encontraba casi lleno a un lado del alemán. Una mano cubría su boca mientras Bryan terminaba de narrar su _primera vez. _Casi tan pronto como comenzó había perdido todo el apetito. Pero el ruso ya era el segundo plato que se servía.

-No puedo… por Dios… - Robert cerró los ojos y se recargó en la silla - es mentira. Por favor, dime que estás mintiendo.

-¿Se te hace absurdo?

El alemán apretó sus manos en puños.

-Es asqueroso y desagradable

-Tú querías saber mi historia, y jamás me dijiste que me callara, así que…

-Ya, ya… - Robert alzó una mano para que dejara de hablar - no puedo quedarme aquí a verte comer

Se iba a levantar, pero Bryan sujetó su muñeca

-Ya casi termino. Hay algo más que quiero contarte.

-¿Sobre tus otras tres víctimas? No, gracias

-No. Sobre Kai.

Robert lo pensó por unos momentos y después asintió.

-Sólo apúrate - pidió y miró por la ventana. Nuevamente estaba nevando.

-¿Te trastornó? - Preguntó el ruso mientras disfrutaba el postre

-Obviamente - Robert pasó su brazo por el respaldo de la silla de Bryan - ¿No te dio asco nunca?

-Algunas partes del cuerpo sí - Bryan apuntó a su propio ojo con el cuchillo - los ojos son asquerosos, al igual que - apuntó su entrepierna - y los pies, uuugh - Bryan negó mientras agitaba los hombros en señal de asco - no te lo recomiendo

-Jamás comería humanos - Robert retiró su brazo del respaldo

-Por eso te digo, Robert - Bryan se metió a la boca el último pedazo de pastel - que tú jamás has tenido hambre

**El País de las Manzanas**

La tormenta afuera de la boutique era tan fuerte que la nieve y el granizo ensordecían sus oídos. Quizá esto habría importado si aún continuara platicando con el alemán, pero ahora su principal objetivo era buscar prendas que le gustaran y le quedaran bien. Después de comer tanto, el pantalón de varias tallas más chicas que la suya le apretaba y se sentía muy inflamado.

Bryan tenía muy poca experiencia comprando ropa, debido a falta de dinero y tiempo, pero siempre lo había disfrutado. Era divertido para él ver prenda tras prenda y elegir cualquiera que le llamara la atención. Después de todo, Robert había dicho que él pagaría, y sabía que el chico tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar toda la tienda si eso quisiera.

Después de tomar un pantalón de un perchero, Bryan giró para ver al alemán. El mayor se veía sumido en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba un sorbo del café que había pedido para llevar. Sabía en lo que estaba pensando, o mejor dicho, en quién estaba pensando. Conocía tan bien ese semblante porque Bryan lo portaba siempre que recordaba a Yuriy, y se lo había visto al ojiazul cuando pensaba en Kai.

-Pffff - refunfuñó y se regañó a sí mismo por haber recordado a su ex capitán. Se le hacía muy fácil al ruso ayudar a Robert a olvidarse de Johnny, pero él era pésimo siguiendo sus consejos, y Yuriy era una imagen constante, casi permanente, en su mente.

Siguió buscando ropa por un rato más hasta que necesitó de la ayuda de un empleado para cargarla toda hasta el vestidor.

Robert lo siguió y lo observó mientras Bryan le modelaba cada conjunto que había elegido. La verdad era que todo se le veía bien. El ruso tenía uno de esos cuerpos que pueden ponerse lo que sea y siempre se verán atractivos.

-¿Cuántas veces te ha llamado tu amigo? - Preguntó el ruso mientras se removía un pantalón para probarse otro

-¿Cómo sabes que me ha llamado? - Robert dio un sorbo a su café mientras observaba cada movimiento del ruso

-Es obvio, te dije, ahora tú tienes el control - el ruso se quitó la playera y se agachó al nivel de la mirada del alemán, quien estaba sentado en una silla dentro del vestidor con él - y tampoco puedes negar que te sonrojaste desde que entraste aquí conmigo

-¿¡Qué?! - Robert abrió los ojos en sorpresa - Para nada, Kuznetsov. Entré en calor por el café

-Aja, claro - Bryan llevó su dedo índice a una de las mejillas del alemán y la picó suavemente

-Es verdad - el alemán dio un golpecillo a la mano invasora para hacerla a un lado - no te des tanta importancia, solo te traje porque…

Pero Robert no supo qué contestar. Ahora que se lo preguntaba, no estaba seguro de por qué había querido ayudar al ruso.

-Porque te sientes solo - Bryan completó su frase y regresó a su lugar para probarse más prendas - pero no te preocupes, después de que termine de contarte, tú te irás a Alemania y yo buscaré un trabajo para poder sobrevivir. Claro, que si quieres cooperar con algo, eres bienvenido.

-Hmn - Robert se hizo el cabello hacia atrás y asintió - ya veremos cuando llegue el momento. Pero siento que aún tienes mucho que decirme. No me has contado nada sobre Kai. Ni sobre la última vez que viste a Yuriy

-Bueno, pues - el ruso se colocó el conjunto de prendas que más le habían gustado y le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que salieran, que lo quería todo - te cuento en otro lugar, aquí cualquiera puede escuchar

-Está bien. Podemos ir al hotel. Sé de un lugar donde estaremos cómodos y tendremos privacidad

**El País de las Manzanas**

Bryan introdujo su pie lentamente en el agua, sintiendo temor de que la temperatura estuviera demasiado alta como para que él la tolerara. Pero tan pronto su piel entró en el jacuzzi, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y se hundió hasta el cuello en la deliciosa agua casi hirviendo que ahora lo rodeaba completamente.

-¿Es esto el paraíso o qué? - Comentó el alemán al ver el rostro de satisfacción del pelilavanda - A que se siente bien

-¿Bromeas? - Bryan dio una vuelta dentro del agua - ¡Es delicioso! Jamás había entrado a algo así

-¿En serio? - La sonrisa de Robert desapareció - ¿Nunca?

Bryan negó con un movimiento de cabeza y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la novedad de sentirse sumergido en un calor tan peculiar.

-Tiene sus ventajas ser un niño mimado y ricachón - se burló el ruso

-¡Oye! - Robert frunció el ceño - No te atrevas a juzgarme por lo que tengo

-De hecho… - Bryan abrió los ojos y se sentó en la barra submarina que había sido construida dentro de la circunferencia del jacuzzi para que sus ocupantes pudieran sentarse - sí te juzgo, pero no por lo que tienes… la verdad es que me llevé una sorpresa contigo. No eres como los demás ricachones. Eres una buena persona, por eso tienes lo que tienes

-Ja, ahora resulta que crees en el karma, o quizás, ¿En un Dios?

-No, para nada - el ruso acarició el borde de su traje de baño, no acostumbrado a la sensación de la tela - yo no crecí creyendo en un ser superior. Pero sí creo que cosechamos lo que sembramos… yo he matado gente, y por eso he sufrido tanto supongo

-¿No crees que es al revés?

Bryan alzó su vista y notó que Robert se había sentado un poco alejado de él y le daba la espalda, sus brazos estaban afuera del agua y estirados afuera. Su cabeza estaba recargada en un hombro, parecía que estaba disfrutando a su manera del agua

-¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó observando la espalda del alemán. Se notaba que hacía ejercicio, puesto que sus imponentes músculos eran fáciles de ver. Su piel tenía escasez de vello y un ligero vapor se desprendía de ella por la alta temperatura

-Que quizá mataste a gente por lo mucho que sufriste. El canibalismo no es una tendencia que se adquiera sólo por antojo. Así de cabrona ha de haber estado tu hambre que incluso deseaste probar a los humanos.

Bryan pensó en sus palabras unos momentos.

-Je, sabes qué es lo más curioso…. Yuriy y yo teníamos este tipo de pláticas todo el tiempo. Era el único que me entendía. Era el único inteligente en toda la abadía. Creo que, después de él, no había conocido a alguien con quien valiera la pena hablar de esto hasta que te encontré a ti.

-Por lo último que me contaste de él - Robert se dio la vuelta y lo encaró - tu relación con Yuriy, al final, no era muy buena

-No, al final no, pero Yuriy y yo fuimos grandes amigos, casi hermanos. Yo lo hubiera dado todo, todo, por él. Oh, bueno. Eso ya pasó.

-Cuéntame - pidió el alemán - cuéntame cómo se enteró de tu canibalismo

Bryan estiró los brazos y después se sumergió un poco más.

-¿Me creerás si te digo que Yuriy lo supo desde el principio? Él lo sospechó sin que yo le diera alguna pauta para ello. Al igual que tú, indagaron más en mis palabras, y resulta que así ambos supieron que yo había comido humanos. Así como tú me preguntaste que si había probado la carne humana, él también lo hizo. Pero a su manera. Vaya que sí.

**El País de las Manzanas**

El sillón en el que estaba acostado era mi mueble favorito de toda la abadía. Era más cómodo que mi cama, y usualmente me recostaba aquí por las tardes a leer. Quizá me gustaba tanto porque era el lugar donde mi mente viajaba a esa vida en el libro y me transportaba a lugares lejanos donde yo era otra persona, a veces hombre, a veces mujer, viejo o joven, pero siempre, todos esos universos eran fantásticos, y yo deseaba que esa fuera mi vida. Así me distraía y podía olvidarme de mis problemas en la abadía, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

Estaba tan sumergido en el libro que no presté atención cuando Yuriy entró al cuarto y, casi sin hacer ruido, llegó hasta el sillón y se tiró sobre mí.

Lo único que veía eran sus pelos rojos que ahora me picaban la nariz. El olor que el pelirrojo despedía era único debido al escaso buen champú que teníamos en la abadía. Por supuesto que a los Demolition Boys nunca nos faltaba nada en cuanto a higiene, pero para el resto, tener buenos artículos de limpieza les era un lujo.

Sentí a Yuriy abrazarme ansioso, y sonreí al saberlo preocupado.

-Aww, no me digas que estabas preocupado por mí - acaricié su espalda

-Idiota

Alzó su rostro y sus bellos ojos azules se clavaron en los míos como una ola que azota contra la arena, sin compasión y arrastrando todo consigo. No podía contra esa mirada. Sentía que él era todo lo que necesitaba, por el resto de mi vida.

Al parecer, leyó mi mente.

Sus brazos usaron el sillón para apoyarse y después subió su rostro hasta el mío. Sus labios se posaron sobre mi boca cautelosamente, pero no perdió el tiempo en introducir su lengua. Tan pronto rozó mis nuevas piezas dentales, se retractó y se separó de mí como si le hubiera quemado.

-¿Te cortaste? - Pregunté consternado

-No… pero se sienten frías

-Sí, lo sé - me lamí los labios y sonreí, atrayéndolo una vez más hacia mí

Esta vez Yuriy quedó separado de mi cuerpo como por diez centímetros. Las puntas de su cabello me picaban el rostro y me hacían cosquillitas. El peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío era una invitación para tocarlo, y yo sentía mi cuerpo tensarse y excitarse debido a la delicia de muchacho que ahora me miraba con un cariño que yo, inocentemente, confundía con amor.

La mano izquierda del ojiazul acarició mis labios y los abrió lentamente, como un niño pequeño que juega con un insecto de apariencia exótica, pero letal. Una vez que tuvo acceso a mis _dientes,_ los acarició con la punta de sus dedos.

-Se ven normales… - susurró y sentí sus piernas alzarse un poco. Con este movimiento, nuestros miembros se rosaron y tuve la necesidad de hacerle el amor justo en ese momento

Me abrió las mandíbulas despacio y observó bien dentro de mi boca. El recuerdo del doctor que me había sambutido esa mañana cruzó por mi mente y sentí alivio de haberme lavado los dientes después de mi _desayuno._ Me había asegurado de no dejar ni un pedacito en mis piezas dentales, y estaba seguro que Yuriy no se daría cuenta.

-Bry… - sus manos abandonaron mi boca para sujetar mis hombros y su cabeza se recargó en mi pecho una vez más - Te debió haber dolido mucho…

-Lo doloroso fue cuando me quitaron los dientes, coño, eso sí que fue un martirio, ¡Aun con la anestesia! Pero después me sedaron y ya no sentí nada. Después de despertar, lo único que me molestaba era la presión en mis encías. Pero no pesan, y no duelen. Sí los siento un poco fríos, pero… lo vale.

El pelirrojo no contestó. Sentí acomodar su cuerpo una vez más y, esta vez, logré sentir su erección en mi estómago.

-Bryan, por favor tócame

Jamás nada podía excitarme más que la suave voz de Yuriy pidiéndome acariciarlo mientras sus manos tomaban las mías y las colocaba en su pantalón, justo encima de su miembro.

Sucumbí ante el deseo y no perdí el tiempo en desabrochar su prenda y bajarla hasta sus rodillas. La posición no era la más cómoda para poder laborar el pantalón, pero lo logré.

Yuriy llevó sus manos a mi playera y me despojó de ella. Empezó a acariciar mis pectorales suavemente, después mis hombros, mis brazos, mi cuello. Mi masa muscular era mucho mayor a la suya, y mi capitán siempre se había sentido atraído hacia cuerpos masculinos y fornidos como el mío.

Sentí también su respiración acelerarse cuando introduje mi mano en su boxer y acaricié su miembro, tomándolo entre mis dedos y masturbándolo lentamente de arriba abajo. Su erección crecía a la par que mi dedo índice acariciaba la punta y sentía la humedad en ella.

Aceleré el ritmo y las que antes eran suaves caricias se convirtieron en rápidos y constantes movimientos que lo hicieron gemir y cerrar sus ojos. Sus manos también se tensaron y apretó mis hombros con fuerza suficiente para sentir mi erección palpitar ante el deseo de reclamar la virginidad de ese bello cuerpo que, yo creía, me pertenecía.

-Hagamos el amor, Yuriy - rogué

-Bry, por favor… no empieces… sabes que no…

Las reacciones de Yuriy ante mis atenciones me daban una idea de que ya no faltaba mucho para que se viniera, pero aun no quería detenerme. Dejé su miembro y apreté sus nalgas con ambas manos, masajeándolas. Las separé levemente y uno de mis dedos viajó a su entrada, donde acaricié la fina piel, provocando que Yuriy arqueara su espalda y sus labios buscaran los míos nuevamente.

Tuve que concentrarme en el beso y tener mucho cuidado con lo que hiciera con mis piezas dentales, puesto que el pelirrojo estaba besándome descontroladamente y su lengua viajaba por toda mi boca.

Sus gemidos aún eran audibles, y se incrementaron cuando, una vez más, tomé su miembro y lo masturbé vorazmente hasta que dejó de besarme para suspirar y temblar a plenitud mientras su orgasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Puedo jurar que, al ver el rostro de Yuriy venirse, podía ver su alma.

Continué acariciándolo hasta que me detuvo. Sus ojos húmedos de placer me dieron a entender que ahora sería mi turno.

**El País de las Manzanas**

Robert se rascaba la barbilla mientras observaba el curioso sonrojo en las mejillas de Bryan. Sabía que recordar ese momento era excitante para el ruso. Pero que, al mismo tiempo, le era difícil narrar algo que extrañaba tanto.

-Para ser honesto - comentó el alemán cuando Bryan hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento - Yuriy es guapo y tiene un cuerpo fantástico. Durante su batalla con Tyson lo estuve checando… no me mires así, Bryan, jamás le tocaría ni un pelo.

-Como si pudieras - el ruso rio cínicamente - Kai te destrozaría

-Aun no me has contado mucho sobre él

La mirada de Bryan evadió la suya y se clavó en el piso del jacuzzi. Luego, se volvió a alzar y Robert supo que la historia aun no llegaba a su final.

**El País de las Manzanas**

-Yuriy… ah…. Sigue… más rápido… así…. ¡Ah!

Mis manos acariciaban el cabello del pelirrojo, como me gustaba hacerlo, mientras me chupaba el pene y apretaba mis pezones.

Continuábamos en la misma posición de antes, solo que él había descendido al nivel de mi entrepierna y ahora, por supuesto, me brindaba el mayor placer que alguna vez había recibido de él.

Era verdad que jamás habíamos hecho el amor. Yuriy seguía siendo virgen, pero yo ya tenía años de llevar una vida sexualmente activa tanto con hombres como mujeres. Para mi jamás significó nada más que un acostón con esa gente. Yo amaba a Yuriy, y solamente con él podría llamársele hacer el amor. Aunque, como ya es obvio, jamás lo hicimos.

Regresando al grandioso oral que Yuriy me estaba brindando, era cuestión de segundos para que yo me viniera, estaba tan, pero tan cerca, que mi respiración se detuvo unos segundos y los dedos de mis pies se contrajeron cuando comencé a eyacular en la boca del ojiazul.

Yuriy se alejó al instante y mi semen se regó en mis piernas.

-¡Bry! ¿Por qué no me avisas, carajo? - el pelirrojo escupió en el bote de basura y continuó reclamándome - ¡Odio el sabor del semen, te lo he dicho mil veces!

-Lo siento, se me olvidó - respondí tan pronto pude volver a hablar coherentemente

Noté en su expresión que iba a volver a acusarme, cuando el teléfono de nuestro cuarto sonó. Los Demolition Boys éramos los únicos con el _privilegio_ de tener este asqueroso aparato en nuestras habitaciones, una línea que nos permitía únicamente llamar a Boris y al cuarto que compartían Ian y Spencer.

Yo odiaba el teléfono porque era lo que usábamos de alarma, y era el sonido más molesto del día cuando tenía que despertar para ir a entrenar, o cuando Boris nos marcaba para decirnos que fuéramos a su oficina que quedaba bien lejos, o cuando yo me acostaba en el sillón a leer y el aparato sonaba y me distraía, tenía que levantarme a contestar sólo para responderle a Boris que Yuriy no estaba en el cuarto.

En fin.

El pelirrojo tomó la llamada.

-Hola, Boris… ¿A tu oficina?- ¿¡Kai!? ¿Kai Hiwatari? ¿Cuándo?- Voy ahora mismo

Y colgó.

Yo no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero ese nombre definitivamente taladraba en mi cerebro. Había escuchado hablar de él, pero tenía tanto tiempo, años, sin recordarlo, que no estaba seguro.

-Iré a la oficina de Boris - Yuriy se quitó su ropa en menos de cinco segundos, la aventó sobre mi cama y se puso ropa limpia. Después corrió al baño, se lavó los dientes y corrió a la puerta - lavas mi ropa… por cierto, Bry… escuché que el doctor que te operó… Boris lo declaró muerto

-¿Quién es ese Kai?

El pelirrojo me dio la espalda e iba a abrir, pero entonces se dio la vuelta, me encaró y alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué cambias el tema? ¿Qué sabes del doctor?

-Nada - respondí, aun recuperándome de mi éxtasis - ¿Es Kai Hiwatari el chico con el que compartías cuarto antes? ¿Tu amigo? ¿Con el que te besabas cuando eran niños?

Vi al ojiazul sonrojarse y asintió.

-Espero que no te hayas comido al doctor eeh - bromeó el pelirrojo - si algo te pasa en los dientes, nadie sabrá qué hacer. Te veo al rato.

Observé cómo salía por la puerta y la cerraba tras de sí. Me levanté mientras me retiraba el pantalón que se había ensuciado del semen de ambos y lo eché también a la cama. Junté toda la ropa para llevarla a lavar y me vestí con prendas limpias.

Me dirigí al cuarto de lavado donde había una vieja lavadora que funcionaba a veces sí y a veces no. Eché las cosas y la prendí. Bien, tenía suerte, el aparato comenzó a lavar.

Recordé las últimas palabras de Yuriy y cómo bromeaba con el canibalismo. Solté una carcajada y me acaricié la barriga.

_Continuará…_

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_El peliazul lo tomó entre sus brazos._

_-Quédate hoy - pidió el mayor_

_Yuriy se sorprendió por su petición y, después de pensarlo unos segundos, respondió_

_-¿Qué quieres de mí? - Preguntó con voz temblorosa_

_-Quiero besarte una vez más - la mirada de Kai se ocultó tras su cabello - han pasado años desde la última vez que posé mis labios sobre los tuyos, Yuriy… no hay día que no piense en ello. Pero no sólo eso. Quiero… quiero… - se quitó el cabello del rostro y lo miró fijamente - déjame tocarte, déjame hacerte mío, Yuriy Ivanov_

**El País de las Manzanas**

Próxima actualización: Lunes 12 de Mayo del 2014

_~Cloy Jubilee_


	10. Cuando Yuriy se entregó a Kai

**Parejas: **Kai x Yuriy, menciones de Bryan x Yuriy y una que otra sorpresa.

**Advertencias: **Si has leído alguna de mis historias sabrás qué esperar, pero no está de más prevenir que a continuación te encontrarás con una historia llena de escenas románticas, escalofriantes, eróticas y de humor, como ya es costumbre. A diferencia de Gulag y de A los 18, en este fanfic sólo habrá advertencias generales para no dar pistas sobre el contenido de cada capítulo.

**Actualización: **Cada lunes

¡Espero que disfrutes de la lectura!

**El País de las Manzanas**

**Capítulo 10: Cuando Yuriy se entregó a Kai**

Bryan repitió el movimiento que había hecho tantos años antes, sobándose el estómago por abajo del agua para hacer énfasis en su relato.

Robert sintió un escalofrío y se sumergió un poco más, cubriendo su mentón.

-Ese fue el día que Kai regresó a la abadía porque Boris le ofreció a Black Dranzer. Esa bestia bit es increíblemente poderosa, no tienes idea, ninguno de nosotros pudimos controlarlo jamás. Ni siquiera Yuriy. Por eso, cuando me dijeron que él tendría la bestia bit, me llené de coraje y perdí el control. No sólo me había quitado a Yuriy, sino que también se había quedado con el espíritu sagrado más fuerte que la humanidad ha conocido.

El ruso se echó un poco de agua en el cabello.

-Voy a pedir piñas coladas - comentó Robert y tomó su celular, el cual estaba en una barra a un lado del jacuzzi, y no tenía que salir para tomarlo.

Hizo el pedido y después se volvió a hundir en el agua casi hirviendo.

-No hablé mucho con Kai - comentó el ruso - si acaso, hemos de haber intercambiado palabras unas tres veces en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí antes del torneo. Ese día, después de que Yuriy se fue, no lo volví a ver hasta la noche, pero yo estaba dormido. Me despertó cuando llegó muy tarde e hizo el menor ruido antes de acostarse para no despertarme.

-¿Cuándo supiste lo que se traían entre ellos?

-Todo pasó muy rápido - confesó Bryan y se acarició la cara con pesadez - Kai habrá estado unas tres o cuatro noches en la abadía, y yo jamás sospeché que era él con quien Yuriy pasaba sus días. Yo estaba muy concentrado en mis nuevos dientes, mordía todo, destrozaba cualquier cosa que viera. Incluso, me comí varios libros. Era como un nuevo juguete, y yo jamás me enfermaba del estómago debido a tantas bacterias a las que estuve expuesto de niño. Me creé unas defensas impresionantes, jamás me enfermo de nada. También me comí a los demás doctores que sabían de mis dientes.

-¿Y Kai? - Preguntó el alemán una vez más, interesado en saber qué había pasado entre el pelirrojo y el ruso-japonés - ¿Cómo es posible que ellos se enamoraran tanto en cuatro días?

-Ellos ya se conocían desde antes. Pero es que, Robert, tu no lo conoces. A Yuriy. ¿Cómo describes a la persona más fantástica del mundo? Desde que nos conocimos en las calles él cuidó de mí. Yo era mayor que él por unos meses, pero Yuriy siempre fue más hábil con el Beyblade y con las personas en general. Él fue el que conoció a Boris en la calle, lo convenció de que teníamos potencial y que nos entrenara en la abadía. Era tan bueno, tan humilde y extrovertido que rápidamente ascendió a los puestos más altos, y me llevó consigo. Hubo un tiempo en el que nos alejamos ya que entrenábamos en diferentes horarios, y fue cuando conoció a Kai y compartió cuarto con él. Habrán estado dos años juntos donde hicieron quién sabe qué tanto, y Yuriy y yo nos veíamos sólo a la hora de las comidas.

Bryan calló cuando un mesero entró al área donde se encontraba el jacuzzi y les llevó las bebidas. Le entregó el recibo a Robert, quien le incluyó la propina, lo firmó, y después el mesero se fue.

-¿Y qué pasó después? - Preguntó el alemán tomando un sorbo de su piña colada

-¿Qué es esto? - Bryan observó su copa con desconfianza

-Hey, ¿Qué has aprendido de mí? Siempre te gusta lo que te pido.

Bryan no respondió, simplemente tomó un pequeño trago de la bebida blanca con excelente presentación y sonrió.

-Ahhh es delicioso - sonrió aún más

-Te dije - Robert tomó otro traguito - continúa

-¿Ya te picaste con mi historia? Jeje. ¿En qué me quedé?

-No estabas contando algo en específico. Resumías tu vida en la abadía y por qué Yuriy era tan genial. Decías que él durmió con Kai por dos años y sólo lo veías para comer.

-Bueno, pues después Kai se fue y a mí me mandaron al cuarto de Yuriy. Yo estaba muy feliz porque finalmente podría estar con mi mejor amigo, pero él estaba triste porque Kai se había ido, aunque le prometió que regresaría por él, algún día. Yo pensaba que esas eran pendejadas, pero mira, al final si regresó.

-Creo que cuando comenzaste a contarme tu historia, mencionaste que te diste cuenta de que Yuriy se había enamorado de Kai cuando se acostaron o algo así

Bryan soltó una risilla nerviosa y tomó un gran sorbo de su piña colada.

-Yuriy me lo contó todo. Yo lo escuchaba fingiendo indiferencia, cuando en realidad, me destrozaba saber cómo había sido la primera vez de Yuriy que a mí me negó siempre

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Tomaron de sus copas y jugaron con el agua para liberar un poco el estrés. Sobre todo Robert, quien se armó de valor para pedir lo siguiente:

-Cuéntame

Bryan bajó la mirada y sonrió.

-Sabía que lo pedirías - se acomodó en el respaldo del jacuzzi y cerró los ojos - ¿Sabes Robert? La peor cosa que puedes hacer, y que tú también lo has hecho, es depender demasiado de una persona. Porque, ¿Qué haces cuando llega el día en que decide que ya no te necesita? O peor, ¿Cuándo te das cuenta que jamás lo hizo?

-¿Hablas de Johnny?

Bryan asintió.

-Espero que aprendas de mí. Así como tú no entiendes por qué amo tanto a Yuriy, yo no comprendo por qué te desvives por ese idiota. Pero bueno, te voy a contar de la _primera vez _de Yuriy.

-¿Te lo contó todo? ¿Detalle por detalle?

-Sí - Bryan se acarició el cabello - yo lo escuchaba haciéndome el desinteresado, cuando en el fondo me rompía el corazón, yo respondía "oh", "ah" "ajá", y miraba a la nada porque solo quería soltarme a llorar y destrozarme a mí mismo

**El país de las manzanas**

Kai llevaba ya varios días en la abadía, y Yuriy pasaba todo el día con él. Entrenaban y comían juntos, el pelirrojo sólo regresaba a nuestro cuarto para dormir. Justo una noche antes de que Kai se enfrentara a sus compañeros en el lago Baikal, el ojiazul lo forzó a algo que cambiaría el curso del torneo, y el destino de todos nosotros.

-¿Por qué dudas de mí? - Kai se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón que estaba colocado a un lado de la ventana - Tú conoces el poder de Black Dranzer, no hay nadie que pueda derrotarme

-No es que alguien te derrote - el pelirrojo se acomodó a su lado - puede que no te des cuenta, pero esa bestia bit no sólo absorbe a las demás, sino que también te roba energía. Así es como se vuelve tan poderosa, a expensas de su beyluchador. Yo sé que puedes sentir el lazo que tienes, o tenías con Dranzer. Se quieren, y sabes que él haría lo que fuera por ti. Pero Black Dranzer es como un parásito. Lo único que hará por ti es destruirte.

Kai desvió su mirada y sacó el blade de su pantalón. Lo observó unos segundos y después asintió.

-Lo he sentido, sí - dejó el blade en el buró - pero gracias a este blade he logrado derrotar a todos aquellos que se han opuesto a mí. Soy mucho más fuerte que cualquiera, mi poder es legendario ahora. Es lo que siempre esperé de mis habilidades como beyluchador y finalmente las tengo.

Yuriy frunció el labio y se levantó del sillón

-Si no quieres escucharme, entonces me voy. No voy a esperar a ver cómo te des-

No pudo continuar puesto que el mayor lo jaló del brazo con tal fuerza que el pelirrojo cayó sobre sus piernas y el peliazul lo sostuvo de la cintura. El menor se sonrojó e intentó levantarse, pero el ruso-japonés no se lo permitió.

-No, Yuriy, no hagas esto. No te vayas.

-Pero tú lo hiciste. Tú me abandonaste

Kai abrió los ojos en sorpresa y finalmente Yuriy pudo levantarse. Estaba decidido a salir del cuarto, ya que no deseaba observar a su querer en la terquedad de no dejar al Black Dranzer. Pero, justo antes de darse la vuelta, Kai se levantó y lo sujetó por la cintura. El peliazul era más alto que él, y el ruso se sintió un poco incómodo por la cercanía.

-Te prometí que regresaría y te sacaría de ti - Kai lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos - ya cumplí la primera parte y voy por la segunda

-La única manera de que yo salga es que olvides a Black Dranzer y tu equipo gane limpiamente el torneo. Ya te dije, quiero que te enfrentes a tus compañeros y compruebes cómo sus bestias bit los protegen y los quieren. Black Dranzer jamás hará eso por ti.

El ruso-japonés razonó sus palabras. Intentó indagar en su mirada, la cual era fría y se clavaba en él como buscando su colaboración. El Yuriy que había conocido antes se había ido, ahora era un chico fuerte y desconfiado que le pedía algo descabellado. Pero el amor que sentía por él jamás moriría, y fue éste quien lo terminó de convencer de que era mejor hacerle casi al ojiazul.

-Lo haré - fue la respuesta final de Kai - confío en ti

Yuriy sonrió y se relajó.

-Verás que todo estará bien

-Te prometo que lo estará

El peliazul lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-Quédate hoy - pidió el mayor

Yuriy se sorprendió por su petición y, después de pensarlo unos segundos, respondió

-¿Qué quieres de mí? - Preguntó con voz temblorosa

-Quiero besarte una vez más - la mirada de Kai se ocultó tras su cabello - han pasado años desde la última vez que posé mis labios sobre los tuyos, Yuriy… no hay día que no piense en ello. Pero no sólo eso. Quiero… quiero… - se quitó el cabello del rostro y lo miró fijamente - déjame tocarte, déjame hacerte mío, Yuriy Ivanov

El mencionado se sonrojó aún más y agachó su rostro, pero le mantuvo la mirada.

-Siempre te he pertenecido, Kai - contestó firmemente - he esperado todos estos años por entregarte lo que siempre ha sido tuyo - tomó las manos del peliazul y las colocó en su trasero, por encima de su ropa - jamás he estado con otro hombre. No _así_

Kai entendió y sonrió.

-¿Sigues siendo virgen por mí?

-Sí - respondió apenado - ¿Y tú? -El mayor negó suavemente y le dedicó un gesto de disculpa, pero al ojiazul no le importaba - Está bien - Yuriy colocó una mano en su mejilla - bésame, Kai

El bicolor no pudo esperar más y se lanzó contra su boca. El probar esos labios una vez más después de tantos años le ocasionó una gran satisfacción, y comprobó por qué jamás había podido olvidar a Yuriy. Era exquisito, y era su amor.

Los labios parecían bailar rítmicamente, como dos amantes que niegan a soltarse. Yuriy jamás había sentido corrientes eléctricas en su cuerpo de tal intensidad, y supo que nadie jamás significaría tanto para él como Kai Hiwatari. Era todo en lo que pensaba, todo lo que necesitaba, y todo lo que quería.

¿Cómo podría Kai demostrarle su amor mediante un simple beso? Hay veces en que no logras transmitir todo lo que deseas con una mirada, o palabras, o caricias. Así que hizo énfasis en la manera como manejaba los labios del menor. Introdujo su lengua lentamente, con calma, disfrutando cada centímetro de ella y de cómo Yuriy se dejaba besar de esa manera.

Siempre había sido así. Kai llevaba las riendas de su relación, y el pelirrojo con todo y su carácter y fuerza, se entregaba totalmente a él.

Desde que eran niños habían sido muy unidos, y los inocentes besos que se daban sólo eran prueba de que habían nacido para pertenecerse. No habría jamás un amor tan grande como el de aquellos que se encuentran en el lugar menos inesperado, en la situación más desagradable, y aun así son capaces de darlo todo por la otra persona.

Por eso Yuriy había esperado tantos años, y por eso Kai había regresado. Sería un misterio para los dos si estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero estaban seguros de que ese beso los había comprometido por el resto de sus vidas, y ellos no deseaban nada más que eso.

Kai no dio paso a la incertidumbre y pronto se encontró acostando a Yuriy sobre la cama y despojándolo de cada prenda mientras besaba la piel que se iba descubriendo: sus hombros, sus brazos, el dorso de sus manos, su pecho, su abdomen, piernas, sus muslos y por supuesto, su rostro.

Yuriy, quien había mantenido sus ojos cerrados hasta ese momento, los abrió para encontrarse con el cabello azul picándole la barbilla. Removió la playera de Kai y acarició los fuertes brazos de aquel cuyo nombre deseaba gritar sin control. Se sentía ansioso porque ese momento finalmente sucediera.

El mayor se desvistió totalmente y empezó a jugar con el elástico del bóxer del pelirrojo mientras lo dejaba recorrer su cuerpo tanto con sus ojos como con sus manos.

-Me da pena que veas mis cicatrices - comentó el pelirrojo - son horribles

Kai regresó a la altura de su rostro y tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos. Besó sus labios suavemente y luego se separó levemente de él.

-Son parte de ti - respondió y acarició su frente - amo cada pequeña parte de ti, Yuriy

El pelirrojo sintió su garganta secarse tras escuchar esta declaración

-Me… ¿Me amas?

-Sí - respondió firmemente - dejaste en mí una huella tan grande que, después de tantos años, aún quiero comenzar mi vida de nuevo, y estar por siempre contigo muy lejos de aquí - se agachó y lo abrazó por la espalda - no quiero que nada vuelva a separarnos mi amor

El escucharlo decir esas palabras y referirse a él con tanto cariño hizo que los ojos de Yuriy se llenaran de lágrimas de felicidad.

-A veces me quedaba noches enteras pensando en ti - comentó Yuriy - imaginaba situaciones donde me decías que me amabas, y me llevabas lejos, a ciudades que no conozco. Siempre he estado enamorado de ti, Kai. Lo único que quiero de ti es que me ames hoy, que me ames mañana, que me ames por siempre.

El peliazul esbozó una amplia sonrisa y lo abrazó aún más fuerte. El pelirrojo pasó sus manos por la nuca del ruso-japonés y sintió lágrimas abandonar sus ojos. Finalmente su sueño se había hecho realidad. Kai le estaba declarando su amor, y le recalcaba la promesa de que lo sacaría de ahí.

Una vez que Kai sintió que era suficiente, soltó al pelirrojo y besó sus labios una vez más para después aventar su ropa interior a un lado. Finalmente ambos estaban desnudos y tan excitados que no querían perder más tiempo.

-¿Duele? - Preguntó el ojiazul mientras el mayor lo recostaba boca abajo y se colocaba detrás de él

-Un poco - respondió - no te voy a mentir, al principio es incómodo

-¿Sólo al principio?

-Yuriy, relájate

El mayor besó sus hombros mientras se colocaba en la entrada del pelirrojo y hacía su mejor esfuerzo en lubricarlo únicamente con saliva a falta de otra cosa más adecuada.

-Eso intento

-No será fácil - comentó una vez que la punta de su miembro comenzó a abrirse espacio en ese reducido agujero - pero te prometo que valdrá la pena

-Está bien - Yuriy se aferró a las sábanas mientras sentía cómo su piel se expandía para dar cabida al intruso. Intentó diferentes posiciones en su espalda hasta que encontró una donde no le dolía tanto, y así volteó a ver de reojo cómo Kai continuaba con la labor de penetrarlo lenta y cuidadosamente - no se siente tan mal…

-Es la puntita apenas - respondió el otro - si me dejo ir todo de un golpe te voy a lastimar

-No, hazlo lento - pidió

El bicolor respondió con un sonido gutural y sujetó la cadera del chico frente a él para controlar mejor sus movimientos. Aprovechó para observar la espalda del menor, la cual estaba marcada con pequeñas cicatrices que le hacían preguntarse qué clase horrores había vivido en ese lugar.

Los quejidos de dolor del pelirrojo hicieron acto de presencia tan pronto el pene de Kai invadió su cuerpo, y continuaron hasta que la erección se colocó por completo en su interior. El mayor esperó ahí para darle tiempo al chico de acostumbrarse, rogando en silencio que no se arrepintiera.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos. Kai se agachó con cuidado y colocó sus brazos a los lados de la cintura del pelirrojo. Besó su espalda y comenzó con lentas y suaves embestidas. El ojiazul estaba más callado de lo que esperaba, pero suponía que era porque estaba acostumbrado al dolor después de todo, y Kai deseó alejarlo de esa vida más que nunca.

Estaba distrayéndose por sus pensamientos cuando, de repente, Yuriy comenzó a gemir, y fue el sonido más hermoso que jamás hubiera escuchado. Era como un ronroneo que se transformaba en suspiro y le alentaba a moverse más rápido.

-Kai… ah… - gimió más fuerte mientras se dejaba caer lentamente en la cama y su miembro hacía fricción contra la colcha

-Yuriy… - susurró el mayor al aumentar la velocidad - no sabes… lo mucho que esto significa para mí

-No, Kai - respondió - tú no sabes cuánto había esperado por esto

-Gracias… por esperar…

Kai alzó la cadera de Yuriy para poder introducir su mano debajo del cuerpo de éste y tomar su miembro, el cual masturbó al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Las penetraciones continuaron por varios minutos más, mientras los chicos se entregaban en cuerpo y alma al otro, deseando que ese momento jamás terminara.

Los sonidos que el pelirrojo emitía aumentaron en intensidad y tuvo que apretar aún con más fuerza las sábanas para poder soportar el gran placer que sentía en ese momento. No era su primer orgasmo, pero era el mejor de todos. Vaya que había valido la pena esperar.

-Ya no… aguanto - comentó el pelirrojo ante el desbordante placer y estrés que su cuerpo le rogaba por liberar

-Quiero sentirte, Yuriy - pidió Kai, moviendo su mano aún más rápido - yo… también estoy muy cerca

Al escuchar esto, el menor no pudo soportarlo más y soltó un grito de satisfacción que inundó la habitación mientras su eyaculación se regaba en la cama y en la mano de Kai. Sus piernas y brazos temblaron, adoloridas por soportar el peso de ambos, pero dispuestas a dar todo de sí hasta que el otro concluyera también.

El escuchar y sentir al chico venirse, el orgasmo de Kai también se hizo presente y apretó sus ojos, mientras soltaba la cadera del chico y clavaba sus uñas en la colcha, corriéndose dentro del pelirrojo.

Ahora fue el bicolor quien gimió un poco, pero controlándose mejor que Yuriy, hasta que la última gota llenó al pelirrojo y finalmente, Kai agachó la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre la espalda del ojiazul, aun dentro de él.

Ambos permanecieron así por unos instantes mientras recuperaron el aliento y su ritmo cardiaco se normalizaba.

Kai salió de él y observó su semen salir del chico, y afortunadamente, no salió nada más.

-No sangraste - comentó el mayor y besó su espalda una vez más - creo que hice un buen trabajo

-Kai…

Yuriy se dio la vuelta y el peliazul se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Los ojos azules le dirigían una mirada de un amor tan puro que jamás nada podría compararse. Había fuego y pasión en ellos, pero también había una especie de alivio, como si nada en el mundo pudiera opacar esa flama.

-Jamás encontré a nadie más precioso que tú, Yuriy - confesó Kai y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-¿No quieres recostarte un rato? - Preguntó el pelirrojo

-Sí, pero no sobre la colcha, sino debajo de ella

Yuriy asintió y se levantó con su ayuda. Observó a Kai des tender la cama y después ambos entraron bajo las cobijas, calentándose mutuamente en un abrazo y unos besos que iban más allá de cualquier placer carnal. Era otra clase de regocijo. Finalmente, y por primera vez, ambos sabían lo que era amar y ser correspondidos con la misma intensidad.

-Ahora me doy cuenta - comentó Kai - de que nuestro amor, aunque nos hayamos separado, siempre ha permanecido latente

-Kai, te amo como no tienes idea

Yuriy ocultó su rostro en el hombro del mayor mientras él lo abrazó. Todo lo que el ojiazul pudo pensar fue en lo mucho que necesitaba a Kai. Necesitaba sus brazos alrededor de él, necesitaba que lo sujetara tan fuerte que su mente no pudiera dudar de que jamás lo dejaría, necesitaba que Kai le susurrara que lo amaba con la misma intensidad.

Y, en ese momento, el peliazul lo hizo. Yuriy sonrió y supo con certeza de que lo que más deseaba finalmente había llegado a su vida.

**El país de las manzanas**

Pero Bryan no pudo continuar. Robert lo abrazó justo en el momento en que había comenzado a llorar.

-Tranquilo - lo reconfortó el alemán - es difícil, sí, pero todo eso pasó hace años

-Los odio a los dos - la voz del ruso estaba quebrada - ¡Los odio! - Tomó la copa de la que estaba bebiendo y la aventó fuera del agua, haciéndose pedazos al estrellarse con la pared

Se soltó del alemán y salió del jacuzzi. Se dirigió furioso a la salida, pero después se regresó por la toalla ya que se estaba congelando por el cambio de temperatura. Se la colocó sobre los hombros y se dirigía una vez más a la puerta cuando Robert corrió hacia él y lo tiró a la alberca que se encontraba de camino a la salida.

Ambos sacaron su cabeza del agua y sintieron como si mil cuchillos les atravesaran la piel por la baja temperatura del agua en comparación con el jacuzzi.

-¡Imbécil! - Gritó Bryan y le echó agua a Robert en el rostro

-¡Tú eres el imbécil! - Respondió el alemán con una voz aún más feroz que la suya - ¡Estás molestándote por algo que pasó hace años, algo que estaba fuera de tu control! Deja de martirizarte por lo que pasó y simplemente acéptalo, cabrón

Bryan se olvidó del frío cuando escuchó las directas palabras del mayor. Decidió no responder y salió con habilidad de la alberca. Tomó otra toalla y se secó con ella para después colocarla en sus hombros. Le ofreció la mano a Robert para sacarlo de la alberca. Él lo observó con desconfianza pero la tomó.

Vaya que le pasó al ruso por la mente el tirarlo de nuevo a la alberca, pero no lo hizo. Después de todo, Robert tenía razón, simplemente era difícil de aceptar.

-Después de que Yuriy se fuera a vivir con Kai al finalizar el torneo, lo volví a ver

Comentó Bryan una vez que subieron al elevador que los llevaría a la suite.

-Cuéntamelo todo

-Ya es la última parte de la historia

-A veces el final es lo más interesante

El pelilavanda volteó a ver al otro chico, quien temblaba de frío.

-O lo más doloroso - respondió el ruso - porque ahí me di cuenta de que Yuriy jamás me necesitó o me quiso en su vida después de la abadía. Pero eso te lo contaré después de que me bañe, me estoy congelando

_Continuará…_

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_Bajé la mirada e intenté mantener la compostura. ¿Acaso Yuriy no pensaba en lo mucho que sus palabras dolían? ¿No sabía que eso me desgarraba el alma, si es que aún tenía una?_

_-Me alegra ver que eres feliz - me limité a contestar - pero… quisiera que no perdiéramos el contacto, Yu. Te fuiste y no volví a saber nada de ti hasta hoy, ni siquiera sabía si estabas vivo._

_El pelirrojo evadió mi mirada y volvió a hojear el menú nerviosamente. Podía notar que estaba incómodo y checó la hora una vez más._

**El País de las Manzanas**

Próxima actualización: Lunes 19 de Mayo del 2014

_~Cloy Jubilee_


	11. Conocidos

**Parejas: **Kai x Yuriy, menciones de Bryan x Yuriy y una que otra sorpresa.

**Advertencias: **Si has leído alguna de mis historias sabrás qué esperar, pero no está de más prevenir que a continuación te encontrarás con una historia llena de escenas románticas, escalofriantes, eróticas y de humor, como ya es costumbre. A diferencia de Gulag y de A los 18, en este fanfic sólo habrá advertencias generales para no dar pistas sobre el contenido de cada capítulo.

**Actualización: **Cada lunes

¡Espero que disfrutes de la lectura!

**El País de las Manzanas**

**Capítulo 11: Conocidos**

-No sé cómo lo haces, pero todo lo que me recomiendas me gusta- comentó el ruso

Bryan y Robert disfrutaban de un delicioso chocolate con bombones frente a la televisión. Veían una película de canibalismo, justamente porque el ruso jamás había visto una, y siempre se había preguntado cómo era que Hollywood plasmaba ese _desorden mental_ en sus filmes.

-Tengo buen gusto - presumió el chico de ojos miel - todos me lo dicen

-Menos en hombres. Te gusta un patán.

-¿Y tú qué? Al final no te quedaste con Yuriy. Pero lo volviste a ver, ¿No?

-Hmn - Bryan tomó un sorbo de su exquisito chocolate mientras se acomodaba la cobijita con la que se cubría el torso - Nos encontramos hace unos meses en Moscú. Pensé que esa vez en la abadía sería la última vez que lo vería, pero fue una gran sorpresa encontrarlo ahí. Él fue quien me saludó primero, pero fui yo quien, al final, deseó que Yuriy jamás hubiera existido.

**El País de las Manzanas**

En ese entonces solía frecuentar un café llamado **эспрессо****58**que significa expreso 58. Jamás sabré qué significaba el número, pero siempre me pareció interesante que fuera alguna referencia al **69.** Bueno, no iba al café tanto por su nombre, sino por que vendían unas donas glaseadas deliciosas, y todos los días iba por una antes de ir a trabajar. Mi turno era nocturno, puesto que es cuando más gente se hace perforaciones y tatuajes, quizá porque algunos encontraban refugio en el dolor durante esas solitarias noches.

Mira cómo es el destino que ese día me había quedado sin leche y huevos, por lo que no tenía qué comer y decidí probar los croissants que preparaban en el Expreso 58. Llegué más temprano de lo habitual, como a al cuarto para las seis, y ocupé un lugar en una mesa junto a la gran ventana del lugar. Esta ventana daba a la calle, y tendría apenas unos diez minutos que yo acababa de llegar cuando lo vi pasar.

Yuriy iba viendo hacia la banqueta, pero alzó la vista porque le llamó la atención la agradable decoración del lugar. Observó hacia adentro y se detuvo en seco cuando me vio. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa y, una vez que se recuperó del shock de encontrarme ahí, se dirigió a la entrada del café.

Me levanté lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron y él ya estaba junto a mí.

El abrazo que nos unió casi por un minuto fue como un pedacito de cielo. Yuriy olía tan rico como siempre, y su cuerpo se sentía con un peso más saludable que el de la abadía. Sus brazos a mi alrededor me hacían sentir pequeño, y deseé poder grabar ese momento en mi mente.

-Te he extrañado tanto - confesé y me separé un poco para ver su rostro

Él me sonrió y observó mi cuerpo así como yo lo hice. Me sonrió incluso más como diciéndome "te ves bien" y jugó con la perforación en mi ceja, la cual dejé de usar justo esa noche, cuando me la arranqué con todo y carne.

-¿Cómo estás, Bryan? - Preguntó y noté que sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que jamás había visto

-Bien. Siéntate, Yuriy

Moví la silla para que él la ocupara pero meneó sus manos en negación.

-Sólo vine por unos papeles. Kai me está esperando en el hotel.

Recordé que la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores no estaba lejos, y supuse que Yuriy estaba realizando algún trámite de nacionalidad.

-Un ratito - pedí e hice énfasis en la silla

El pelirrojo ocultó su sonrisa y sacó un celular de su pantalón como para revisar la hora. Era el equipo más caro que había en el mercado en ese momento, y la carcasa que llevaba era de Ferrari. Vaya que su vida era diferente a la mía ahora.

-Quizás cinco minutos… - se guardó el aparato en el pantalón y se sentó finalmente

Retomé mi lugar y le pregunté si quería algo, pero negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo has estado? - Sonreí mientras me preguntaba cómo me vería ante sus ojos. Emocionado, inquieto, ansioso y apenado

-Bien - respondió echándole un vistazo rápido a la carta - Kai y yo nos mudamos a otro país. Estoy tomando clases de biología - cerró el menú y me sonrió - ¿Tú qué haces?

-Trabajo en una tienda de perforaciones y tatuajes cerca de aquí. Aunque vivo al día prácticamente - decidí no mencionar sobre mi _viaje_ a Europa occidental - se ve que a ti te va muy bien

-Kai es bueno conmigo. Heredó todo de Voltaire y prácticamente vivimos de eso. Es mucho mejor de lo que jamás pensé, y él, él… - se sonrojó - es grandioso, Bry… me lo da todo, y me ama, puedo notar cada segundo que paso con él que me pertenece tanto como yo a él

Bajé la mirada e intenté mantener la compostura. ¿Acaso Yuriy no pensaba en lo mucho que sus palabras dolían? ¿No sabía que eso me desgarraba el alma, si es que aún tenía una?

-Me alegra ver que eres feliz - me limité a contestar - pero… quisiera que no perdiéramos el contacto, Yu. Te fuiste y no volví a saber nada de ti hasta hoy, ni siquiera sabía si estabas vivo.

El pelirrojo evadió mi mirada y volvió a hojear el menú nerviosamente. Podía notar que estaba incómodo y checó la hora una vez más.

-Pásame tu número - respondió finalmente, aun sin mirarme a los ojos

-No tengo teléfono - contesté - pero dame el tuyo

Sus ojos se alzaron para clavarse en los míos y frunció los labios.

-Lo siento, pero no te lo puedo dar - guardó el teléfono - es por mi propia seguridad. Pero dame tu e-mail y yo te escribiré tan pronto llegue a mi casa

-Oh… tampoco tengo e-mail

-¿Algún otro medio para contactarte?

-Puedes mandarme cartas - respondí burlonamente

Yuriy rio un poco y después sacó una pluma del pequeño portafolio que llevaba consigo. Escribió algo en una servilleta y me lo entregó.

-Ah… así que esto es un e-mail - comenté después de leer lo que había escrito

-Sí. Crea una cuenta de correo y escríbeme ahí. Te responderé cuando regrese a mi casa.

Iba a levantarse, pero tomé su brazo y lo obligué a permanecer sentado.

-¿Eso es todo? - Pregunté - ¿Te vas a ir así sin más? ¿Aun viendo las condiciones en las que estoy?

-Kai se molestaría si supiera que estoy aquí, y más de que te di mi correo. Vivimos en un perfil bajo, sólo nuestros amigos más cercanos saben de nuestras actividades

_Nuestros amigos más cercanos_

¿Qué cosas habrían pasado después de que se fue que ya no me consideraba un amigo cercano? Yo seguía pensando en él como mi hermano, la persona que más amaba en el mundo, pero para él, sólo fui quizá un compañero más de entrenamiento. Yuriy nunca me quiso, eso lo supe, ¿Pero que ni siquiera me considerara su amigo ahora?

-Oye Yuriy… - intenté ocultar mi molestia, pero supuse que mi voz sonaba irritada - ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que vivimos en las calles? Cuándo lo único que nos mantenía con vida era-

-Basta - ordenó con una voz tan firme que callé - ya dejé todo eso atrás, Bry. Mi pasado es sólo una sombra que aún me atormenta, pero vivo bien y soy feliz. No me gusta recordar esos malos momentos.

-No todos fueron malos - tomé un sorbo de mi café, el cual estaba más frio de lo que recordaba

El pelirrojo se levantó y yo lo imité. Nos observamos por unos segundos y agitamos nuestras manos en señal de adiós, como si fuéramos unos simples conocidos. Y eso fue todo. Eso fue lo último que vi e hice con Yuriy en mi vida. Qué pena.

**El país de las manzanas**

Robert había pausado la película desde que Bryan había comenzado con su relato. La humedad en los ojos del ruso le demostraba lo mucho que ese recuerdo aún le dolía.

-¿Y le escribiste? - Preguntó el alemán

-Por supuesto, ese mismo día me hice un e-mail y le escribí que me perdonara por no haberme despedido bien de él. Después le escribí otro correo diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, y si él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, podíamos tener una relación a distancia. Más entrada la noche le envié otro diciéndole que yo estaba loco y que no quería causarle ningún problema con Kai, que solamente ignorara mis mensajes previos y que me escribiera si estaba bien. Todo esto desde el celular que mi jefe me prestó a regañadientes.

-Je, realmente no sabías qué decirle, ¿Verdad?

-Aún estaba conmocionado por nuestro encuentro y la horrible despedida. Nos despedimos así como te dije, sin abrazarnos, sin tocarnos, sin besarnos. Cada uno a su camino.

-¿Y te respondió?

Bryan volteó a verlo y negó.

-Revisé el correo diariamente por una semana, y no obtuve respuesta de él. Supongo que lo asusté con mi propuesta de relación o no sé

-Deberías volver a checar

Extendió su celular, pero Bryan lo recibió con una mueca de obstinación.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo usar tu aparato

-Pero ya mandaste por un tubo a Johnny con él - comentó y él empezó a tocar la pantalla - dime tu correo y tu contraseña -Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por recordar y le dijo lo que le había pedido- Vaya, vaya - Robert sonrió y le mostró la pantalla

Tardó un poco en entenderle a la interfaz. Pero, justo hasta arriba de la bandeja, había un solo correo. Un e-mail de un tal Yuriy Ivanov.

_Continuará…_

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_Abandonó sus pensamientos cuando Robert se movió y se colocó encima de él. Sus manos se apoyaron a ambos lados de su cabeza. Pensó que lo besaría, pero lo que hizo no se lo esperaba. Secó lágrimas que Bryan ni había notado que tenía y echó el cabello lavanda hacia atrás._

**El País de las Manzanas**

Próxima actualización: Lunes 26 de Mayo del 2014

_~Cloy Jubilee_


End file.
